Ride the Fury
by Cake-ya-san
Summary: Being the sister of The Great Imperator Furiosa is safe, being the underhand of Organic Mechanic is bloody work, however being the Healer Touch of Immortan Joes wives is dangerous, especially once they get it into their heads to find the Green Place...maybe being a nobody would have allowed for a longer, if boring life. Nux/OC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Mad Max Fury Road or the characters of said movie.

Ride the Fury

Prologue – Blood Bag Baby

"Back…stay back!" a grunt of pain echoed into the night and wide grey eyes watched in fear as two heavy set men pulled her sister down and away from her.

"Furi" a young girl cried out and tried to pull away from the third man that held her captive. Her sister screamed in anger and whipped from side to side trying to pull away from the stronger below men.

The young girl gasped in pain as the man that held her threw her to the ground hard and the air was knocked out of her lungs. Gulping and trying to get the air back she couldn't move as the man flipped her onto her back and grinned down at her with blackened teeth and hideous breath.

"Bag of bones you are." He said with a soft purr, he stroked her soft skinned face and gripped her chin in a calloused hand. The girl strained her ears to hear anything from her sister, but could not hear anything. Panic gripped the young girl and she knew that this man was going to do terrible things to her. Shifting as much as she could her fingers reached and scrabbled against the grainy said trying to find anything to help her. Her searching fingers found a sharp stone and she gripped it in a tight knuckled hand, the sharp edges biting into her soft skin.

She waited until the Below Man's face was right above her and then swung her tightly fisted hand into the man's nose, the rock adding extra weight and hardness, she pushed upwards and the man grunted, jerked and then fell over on top of her, his warm blood soaking her face. His dead weight was almost suffocating and the young girl felt as if she had had her breath stolen from her lungs again.

Closing her grey eyes tightly she tried to hear what was happening to her sister. After a few moments the heavy body was pulled from her and the girl blinked up into the star filled sky and smiled up at her panting sister.

"You're safe, it's over." Her sister kicked the corpse of the Below Man hard and then pulled her sister to her feet. "Come, I need to see Organic Mechanic to see if he can fix my hand." Looking down at her sister's mechanical hand the young girl swallowed heavily, the mechanics looked crushed and would probably need to be scrapped.

"Quickly Furi, we need to hurry back." The young girl would also report that next time the two of them were to be sent to pick up Organic Mechanics scrap metal supplies that they should be accompanied by a guard. Grabbing her sister's flesh and blood hand the young girl pulled her older sister forward, back to the Citadels safe walls.

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

"Strap that Blood Bag down!" Organic Mechanic ordered, spittle flying from his lips as he forced the newly acquired woman face first into the dirt. The War Boys had picked up a good sized convoy of desert people and most of them were universal donors.

"Girl! Get over here and set this up" a young girl, her hair shaved close to her skull and large grey eyes scurried forward with needles, hooks and tubing. She watched as the crew of three finished hooking the new Blood Bag up to the ceiling and she stepped forward finding the vein and sticking the needle in. The blood flowed through the tubing and the girl then faced the waiting War Boy. His sunken eyes stood out in his too pale face, the Citadel had had a shortage of Blood Bags for its war boys and their half-life. The War Boy gave the girl a wan smile as she hooked up the tubes to his forearm.

"Valdarx, you will be well again in 24 hours. Rest well here." The girl said and patted the young War Boys arm.

"Gods be to you Tempest Serene." The boy greeted back with a bow of his head. The young girl that worked alongside Organic Mechanic was well known, as well as her reputation. The War Boys had learnt early on to be respectful to the girl, she was their healer, soft touch and life-line to becoming strong enough to journey the fury road. The first War Boy to hit her had lost his hand and had died a day later from both blood loss and shock, it was not a glorious death. The second War Boy had been thrown from the Citadel without his last rites being performed. The last had been three Below Men who had attacked the girl while she had been on a supply trade. They had all been dismembered and thrown to the scavengers. All had been killed by her older sister Imperator Furiosa, the strong war rig driver and these actions had been sanctioned by Immortan Joe and his sons.

"Are there anymore today Organic Mechanic?" the young girl asked, pushing the hood of her cloak back from her face to watch the older man clean and return his operating tools.

"Nah, go check on the newest War Boys, check that the rev heads are up to scratch." The young girl bowed her head and formed a triangle with her hands in respect before hurrying away through the corridors of the citadel.

The new War Boys were those who had completed training in the pits and were ready to take on the Fury Road and the Desert Lands. It was her job to check over them and learn which War Boy was next for a new Blood Bag. If they didn't catch the sickness in time the Citadel would lose too many of their War Boys.

"Gartek the Keeper, Organic Mechanic sent me to check your boys." The tall man in front of her had his hair shorn short like her own, his skin was tanned leathery from the harsh sun and he had worked in training the new War Boys from many years now.

"Come through Tempest Serene"

They both walked down the central staircase to the pits below where the newest War Boys trained in packs. In each there were war parties already formed with a leader for each.

"Nux and his War Party are the next to journey forth." Gartek whistled shrilly and the twenty boys stopped their knife drills to turn and face their trainer. "This is Tempest Serene, line up and she will check your health." The War Boys moved quickly to form a line, their leader quickly forcing the slower ones to pick up their feet. Tempest shed her cloak onto the dirt floor and placed her bag of body checking tools to on top of the cloak to keep it clean. She then took a seat beside her cloak and motioned for the first War Boy to come forward.

Nux stepped forward, his chest bare and unmarked apart from the War Leader emblem burnt into the centre of his chest.

"Come, sit." Tempest waved her hand in front of her and waited for the boy to take his place. He looked to be only a few years older than herself but she could see the sickness was already taking him. He hid it well, his blue eyes were sharp and focussed, his legs and arms strong and as a leader he knew not to show weakness, but none of these hid the slight shaking of his fingertips and the unsteady breath that hitched in his chest every five breaths.

Pulling the breathing checker to her ears she places the cool metal onto the War Boys chest, he shied away from the cold feeling and a shiver raced over his skin. Listening to the boy's breath she calculated how long he could last before he became too weak and a liability to his team. Tempest watched the boy's eyes as he stared down at her, his hands clenching on his knees.

"Do you feel hot? Cold? Does light hurt your eyes?" she asked. Her eyes trained on the War Boys eyes after each question, knowing he would remain silent as all War Boys did when asked about weakness, however the eyes could not lie and she noticed the slight twitch when she asked about the light. Humming under her breath she put the listening device down to his heart and listened to the squelching noise of the blood travelling through his body, her fingers tracing his wrist to follow the feel of his heart rate.

"Thank you Nux, please send the next of your War Party, once I have finished my examination I will relay the results to you as their Leader." The War Boy grunted and stood swiftly, pulling away from her, his eyes shadowed by the low light.

Each boy was checked and only Nux and Fevar were the worst off. They would both need a Blood Bag within the next month if they were to survive long enough to be of use to Immortan Joe. With the examination finished the War Party under the direction of Gartek continued with their knife drills.

"When do you leave for your first scouting?" Tempest asked as she stood next to Nux, he was taller than her by a few inches and he faced his training War Party.

"Three days from now." He replied, he was frowning and his blue eyes tracked the movements of his men.

"You and Fevar will need a Blood Bag as soon as you can catch one. Fevar first, you are stronger and so will last a few more weeks." Nux nodded his bald head his eyes slanting side ways to watch her.

"You will let my men go first?" the question was valid, those with more power and had a reputation were more likely to get first choice of a Blood Bag and if it were up to Organic Mechanic that would be the way things worked. However Blood Bag assignment was up to her, under order from Immortan Joe and so she could make sure that the blood was shared around to maintain a larger army for their leader.

"Yes, and if you capture them yourself you will be top of my list." She smiled at the surprised look on his face.

"War Boys are important, and newer war parties are more efficient in their work." She turned to face the boy and waited until he turned towards her. "Leaders most of all. Do not go on to Valhalla too quickly Nux."

Tempest left then, gathering her cloak and bag without a further look back. Her next stop was to check Immortan Joe's wives and make sure that they were in good health and to make sure that the growing babies were growing well.

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

Splendid Angharad stood and greeted Tempest Serene as she entered the Wives Abode, beside her stood The Citadels History Woman, her tattoos swirling over her aged skin. The other younger wives lay about The Abode, the white of their linens contrasting starkly to the darkened room.

"How are you feeling today Splendid?" The tall blonde girl smiled kindly, her hand coming up to graze the other girls face, the scar that ran from her half ear and over and down her chin, ending in an ugly scar across her throat was disfiguring and the only thing that had kept her from becoming one of Joes wives. The girls were always fascinated by Tempests scars as it contrasted greatly from their perfection.

"I am feeling well and the babe moves within." She replied. Tempest placed her hands over Splendid's rounded belly and waited to feel the movement.

"It is good, I estimate another two months before the child comes. How are the others?" Splendid was the first of Immortan Joes wives and his most favoured. After her Capable with her flowing red hair shook her head and waved Tempest away.

"I have started my moon cycle but check The Dag" Capable said with a wave of her hand in the direction of the tall, slender white blonde haired girl. She was younger than Splendid, Capable and Toast however she was also frequented by Immortan Joe because of her large eyes and long limbs.

Tempest hurried over and checked the wife over, ignoring the girl's protests and strange words. The Dag was the negative girl of all the wives of Joe and she also cursed and swore almost constantly. Tempest had gotten used to ignoring the girl as much as possible.

"Yes, you are carrying a child." Tempest confirmed and the blonde Dag rolled her eyes a scoffed.

"Right, get off me Slag" The Day said pushing the tall, grey eyed girl away. Tempest bowed and then turned to Toast.

"I will need to check you and Cheedo as well." But her arm was caught by Splendid.

"That can wait. We wanted to talk to you about Furiosa and the Green Place."

Tempest Serene stopped and stared at the tall, pregnant woman with narrowed eyes. She then cut a quick glance at the History Woman, but the old woman was tracing words along her arm and was not paying any attention.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Tempest said quietly, she however blinked slowly and dragged a hand down Splendid's own and squeezed the woman's hand. "Furiosa will be back later tonight, perhaps we can ask Immortan Joe if she can visit and tell you stories?"

Splendid smiled secretly and nodded her head, the other wives patted Tempest on the back and ushered her out of the Abode.

"Until tomorrow, we will make sure that Immortan Joe is happy as can be." The wives laughed and circled about each other, talking and laughing with each other as they made plans.

Tempest hitched her bag onto her shoulder and left the Abode to go back to Organic Mechanic to report and also to check on the current War Boys who were receiving Blood Bags. She would speak to her Sister once she returned that night, hopefully she would be able to deter the Wives desire to escape, Tempest Serene knew that the Desert Lands were unsafe and only Furiosa knew and remembered the Green Place. The Citadel was home to her and although there were not many happy days, at least they were safe and had food and water. It was a better existence than many had down below.

Tempest waved to Organic Mechanic and then got back to work, making sure that the well-oiled machine of the War Boys continued to work.

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Ride the Fury

Chapter one – Live the Good Life

Furiosa returned that night to their Sleep Room dirty and tired. Tempest greeted her sister and helped her to unclip her mechanical arm, hooking it up by the door and then leading her sister to their small table to eat the meagre meal that she had cooked. Furiosa waved her away sleepily but happily and started to eat the dinner. Their food consisted of a gamey meat that Tempest did not question the origin of, a leafy green vegetable and gluey mush.

"How was the Fury Road today?" Tempest asked while pulling out various oils and placing them opposite her sister. Furiosa looked up, and shrugged.

"It was only a supply run to the Bullet Farm, but there were scavengers lying in wait. Braccus led the Party today, it was his first trial to see if he would be capable of leading his own War Party in the coming months. He did well, but killed most of the scavengers, so there were only two new Blood Bags to bring back."

Tempest smiled and took note in her mind of which War Boys were in most need of a Blood Bag, although she had promised Nux that he and his boy Fevar would be close to the top of her list, there were at least fifty War Boys ahead of him. She could only guarantee a top spot in her list if the corresponding War Party brought in their own Blood Bag. Out of Furiosa's War Party, only Head Hunter needed a Blood Bag.

"When do you think he will be ready?" Tempest asked curious. Furiosa shovelled more food into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully, she swallowed and took another mouthful as she calculated in her mind.

"Not for a while yet, too gung ho for now, you know how War Boys are, wanting glorious death in chrome to reach Valhalla, the bloodier the better."

"Yes, now let me see to your arm." Tempest shuffled around the small roughhewn table, pulling the oil vials with her and set about massaging the stump of her sister's hand. The skin became irritated when Furiosa drove for a long time, the mechanical hand was heavy. Furiosa continued to eat with her good hand and watched her sister work.

"How was your day?" Furiosa asked. Tempest started to relay her day quietly, starting with the War Boys and ending with Immortan Joes wives. She felt her sister tense under her hands when the five wives were brought up. Furiosa and she had been taken with their mother from the Green Place and were set to become wives for Immortan Joe once they had reached their age of becoming. They would have been kept in luxury, never wanting for anything. Their mother however, having come from a clan of strong warrior women, had seen this as a death sentence. Knowing that Immortan Joe had chosen her daughters because of their perfection, she sought to rectify this. Their mother cut off Furiosa's hand and had tried to kill Tempest, who at that stage in her life had been given the name Serene, in opposition to her sisters energy. Their mother had almost succeeded in her quest.

Furiosa was saved by Organic Mechanics quick thinking and actions, Tempest had been saved by a War Boy, who had stuck his fingers into her neck and clamped down on her life blood. Because of their disfigurement, they were no longer viable to be a wife for Immortan Joe. Their mother was executed that same day and Furiosa once well was sent to a War Boy Party to become one of them.

Tempest however was young, smart and not as strong as her sister. She ended up following Organic Mechanic, picking up after him and carrying small knives and tubing for the man. She became his apprentice and was given the name she now carried, Tempest – for when there was an emergency, she moved about quickly, strongly and with confidence, able to save many more lives than Organic Mechanic thought possible.

Finishing her meal, Furiosa idly twirled her spoon and watched her sister's hands massage the oils into her skin.

"What did the wives want?"

Tempest looked up and shrugged her thin shoulders, "Stories of the Green Place."

Furiosa grunted and let go of her spoon, it clanked loudly in the suddenly quiet room. Tempest paused in her ministrations and looked up at her sister.

"Splendid wants to speak with you." Tempest said, her large grey eyes troubled. "Do not plan anything with them Furi, they do not understand hardness and suffering or even pain." She swallowed thickly and traced a hand over the knot or scar tissue at her throat. She was afraid that the wives would persuade her sister to do something foolish. Their lives were good and safe in the Citadel, they had food, water, shelter and safety enough in their warring empire. Her sister pulled out of her hands and stood up, her green eyes flashing with anger and tears.

"You don't know anything but this place." She accused Tempest, "but I know of the Green Place, the food and water that is freely given, laughter and love and light. The Citadel is nothing but death and greed. If we have the chance to leave we will. You know this is what I have been planning for all of our lives." Furiosa turned her back on her sister, her only hand clenching into a fist. "You will not dissuade me." Furiosa left their sleeping area tense and angry, Tempest watched her go with sadness in her heart.

"Go if you must, but do not risk your life for others." She whispered under her breath, knowing that her sister was too much of a good person to be so selfish. Her sister would save the world if she could, it was in her nature to look out for others. Sighing deeply Tempest packed away the oils for her sister's arm and took out the oils for her sister's mechanic hand, taking it from the hook she set about oiling the joints to keep it from becoming stiff and unusable.

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

The wives in the end did get permission for Furiosa to visit, they were very adept in getting Immortan Joe to listen to them when they set their minds to it. Tempest accompanied her sister to the Abode, but she did not want to hear about the plans being made to leave. Instead she unloaded her bag and sat with Cheedo, the youngest wife of Immortan Joe. She began to massage the scented oils into the girl's skin, she massaged out the knots in the girls muscles. Her job as the Healer Touch to the wives of Immortan Joe was twofold. She was to make sure that they and their babies remained healthy, and she was also to provide comfort and relaxation to the girls.

History Woman had taught her about massage, it was written on the old woman's skin near her back and so Tempest had had to learn to read before she could understand what the squiggle lines meant. Her skills were greatly appreciated and with the wives happy it also meant that Immortan Joe was happy.

"No, not like that." The raised voices across the room caught the attention of Cheedo and Tempest.

"I don't know why they want to leave." Cheedo confessed to Tempest, her dark eyes scanned the room to take in the four other wives and Imperator Furiosa arguing heatedly against the far wall, where the sunlight filtered through the high windows. "It's good here."

Tempest continued to massage the dark haired girls shoulders and back while she watched her sister wave her good and about in the air to emphasise a point.

"Do you like being a wife of Immortan Joe?" Tempest asked curiously, she almost jumped when the other girl spun to stare at her.

"No, but I don't hate it either. I remember the starving, the wasting for water, I don't want that again. I also don't want to keep spreading my legs for Joe either."

Tempest ducked her head, she and her sister were never likely to be placed in the breeding pens and she was glad of it. The stories that she had heard while she tended the women who gave Mothers Milk had horrified her. The thought of the large and frightening Immortan Joe anywhere near her while vulnerable caused her to shiver in fear.

"Would you go if the others do?"

"Yes, I don't want to be alone." Cheedo then turned back to allow Tempest to continue the massage.

Her sister continued to talk with the other wives and once Tempest had finished Cheedo's relaxation she moved on to The Dag. The girl was fidgety and tightly wound and needed the relaxation, especially since she was with child. The Dag mumbled under her breath as Tempest started her massage.

"Ouch, hurt, stupid slag" The Dag grumbled, Tempest ignored her as she was far too used to the blondes personality.

"I've already told you we can't just leave now. I need to be scheduled for a long haul trip, with as little support as possible. You need to gather supplies and pack bags, Tempest needs to be free to come with us as well." Furiosa's strong voice cut off the complaints and wheedling of the wives.

"I do not want my child to grow into a warlord." Splendid said softly, her hand cradling her swelling belly. "I want to reach the Green Place before it is born."

Furiosa's eyes teared up and Tempest watched in amazement as her tough as nails sister placed a gentle hand on Splendid's belly and nodded her head in agreement.

"Pack and be ready at a moment's notice, it could be days or months before we can leave."

"The child will come in three months." Tempest said softly and lowered her eyes when the group turned to face her.

They stopped their planning after that other than a few questions about appropriate things to bring, the rest of the time was spent sharing stories with History Woman while Tempest completed the massages for the wives.

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

It was a few days later that a War Party came in to Organic Mechanics Workshop bloody and crying out in pain. Usually and if possible the War Boys died a glorious and splendid chrome death, but in the event that they were not seriously injured or dying the War Boys were brought back to the Workshop for fixing up, just as their damaged vehicles were taken to the Shop below.

Tempest was surprised to see a grinning Nux holding up an injured War Party Mate, he was ignoring the blood and tears of the boy as he deposited him on the stone slab to await fixing.

"Nux, what happened?" she asked, her hands already busy wiping away blood from the War Boy lying on the slab, trying to find the damage. Nux swung around to face her and she took note of his dilated pupils and flushed cheeks.

"We were successful in our first hunt." Nux said, he was moving about erratically blue eyes wide. "Bagged a Blood Bag for Fevar, it's getting tagged now. Bagged scrap metal for the Shop and a Smooth Skin Child."

"Hold him down." Tempest requested once she was able to find the bullet wound in the War Boys leg, it hadn't hit anything vital and was largely a flesh wound, but it would keep the War Boy from raiding for the next few weeks. Nux came willingly and clamped strong hands on his War Party Mates hip and thigh to keep him from jerking away from Tempests hands.

"A Smooth Skin Child?" Tempest questioned, it was the first time she had heard of such a thing. She was startled when Nux's hand shifted from the boy below hers thigh to her hand. His pale skin contrasted to her light tan as he ran his rough fingers over the back of her hand. It was brief but startling.

"Like you, but a girl child, could be a breeder." He shrugged not really interested in what the child would be used for. Most War Boys were trained from the beginning on what to raid for and what was valuable to The Citadel. He had been very successful in his first raid.

"When is your marking ceremony?" Tempest narrowed her eyes as she twisted the metal tongs in her hand to close around the bullet still embedded in the War Boys leg, she ignored his howl of pain. Nux's blue eyes slanted sideways to watch Tempest.

"Next sun up." He said, "Can you wait until after before hooking Fevar to his Blood Bag?"

Tempest nodded, "your War Party will need to come and see us after, we have cream for healing the markings that way you can go on raids without waiting." She pulled the bullet from the wound and released it into a small metal tray with a soft plink. She then set about stitching the wound closed and packing it with a new herbal poultice that Organic Mechanic had discovered worked well in healing wounds.

"Any more of your Party need fixing?" Tempest asked as she cleaned her hands on a rag.

Nux shook his head no and bowed to her with his hands forming a triangle, he left her and his War Party Mate without another word.

Tempest helped the injured War Boy over to the alcoves where he could sit and recover with other injured War Boys, the Food Givers would bring them their rations later and make sure that those recovering would be well looked after.

"Girl, get over here." Organic Mechanics voice boomed through the Workshop and the girl hurried over to her mentor's side. The man stood surrounded by his inventions and was currently focussed on a yellow sticky paste that he had concocted. "Pick up the metal tin and hold it steady." Organic Mechanic motioned with his head and Tempest quickly did as she was told.

The yellow sticky paste was poured into the tin and once filled Tempest capped the tin closed. She handed the item to Organic Mechanic once his hands were free.

"We'll trial it when the new boys come back next sun up with their new hot markings."

Tempest bowed her head and stepped away from the man, his experiments sometimes worked and sometimes caused a great deal of damage. She had learnt in her early years as his underhand that to question him meant a severe penalty. Tempest went to check on the War Boys who were receiving their Blood Bags to make sure that the tubes were running correctly.

"Head Hunter." Tempest greeted the War Boy in her sisters Party, he was hooked up to a universal donor and siting slumped and bored against the stone wall. His Blood Bag hung from hooks in the high ceiling, limp and pale it looked like his Blood Bag was almost finished.

"Tempest Serene" the War Boy grunted at her and shifted pale blue eyes her way. "When am I free?" the question was an old one, she had become used to War Boys being frustrated with sitting still. War Boys were kept moving as much as possible, their half-life made it so. They were usually fine tuning their vehicles, or augmenting their weapons with more firepower. Tempest smiled down at the still sitting War Boy and shrugged.

"Soon, your Blood Bag's almost empty, I will come back to check on you soon."

The War Boy shrugged and settled back against the stone wall unhappily, his feet shifting in impatience.

Tempest checked on the two other War Boys getting their Blood Bags, they were all progressing nicely. Sometimes a War Boy had a bad reaction to getting a Blood Bag, their body rejected the new, clean blood and their bodies shut down and died. It had happened three times to her while working with Organic Mechanic and the gruff man had shrugged it off and told her to worry about the next boy, that it was a waste to worry about the ones already dead.

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

Nux's War Party, all newly marked and branded with their victory and prowess were sitting in the Workshop and waiting for Tempest to heal them before heading off to retune their vehicles and weapons. Fevar was being treated first as he was to get his Blood Bag that day and the rest of the Party were curious to watch the process that they would all need to go through in their half-life.

"Hurry up girl, I want the Workshop with less bodies in it." Organic Mechanic growled, the grizzly man was pleased to see the wary looks that the War Boys cast his way. He continued to watch the girl hook up the young War Boy to his Blood Bag while surreptitiously checking that the burn paste was doing its intended job. He was amused to watch the War Boy shy away from Tempest and her needles, but the girl was adept in getting reluctant boys to sit still long enough for her to do her work.

Once the War Boy was hooked up to his Blood Bag she made her way over to the still waiting Party of ten War Boys. Their newly burnt markings were red and raw, the smell of cooked flesh also hung about them, but the boys took their pain well and proudly.

Working her way down the line Tempest slathered the burns with Organic Mechanics new burn paste and was pleased that the cool paste seemed to be working well. Each War Boy had a different symbols burnt into their flesh to depict their strengths and stories. Over time the burns were added to, but only after glorious battles that were acknowledged by other War Boy Leaders. The first raid is also the most important to a War Boy as it gives him his status in the army and amongst their own Party.

Tempest was not surprised when she came to Nux and his burns extended across his chest and around his back. His raid had been very successful and with no casualties in his Party in their first raid he was a very good leader. His reward was tremendous and his scaring would be a beautiful pattern.

"Tempest Serene." Nux greeted with a wide smile, she also took note of his bloodied lips, they were wounds she was not allowed to touch, the sacred marks of a War Party Leader were received on the same day as the first marking and the vertical scars they would leave were an indication of his rank.

"Nux," she said and moved behind him to continue to slather on the burn paste.

"Can you tell me the marks that I received on my back?" he asked curiously, flinching slightly at the cool feeling of the paste meeting his heated flesh. Tempest glanced sideways to see what the rest of Nux's party were doing, she wasn't surprised to see them all watching her with round eyes.

Tempest liked War Boys, they were loyal, fierce and beautiful, they also learnt quickly. She still felt regret when she thought of the two War Boys who had been killed because of her, but she could not deny that after those deaths the War Boys had treated her with great respect.

Tracing a finger over the symbol on Nux's left shoulder blade she spoke, "the symbol of fire storm, the great bringer of burning death." She moved to his right shoulder, "Armour Kings helmet as a sign of strength." Her fingers trailed down his spine, pausing at each new symbol as she named them, "Bone Crusher, Speed Demon, Sharp Knife, True Bullet and Shadow Quick." Tempest finished covering his burns with the paste and then walked back in front of Nux and his crew. "You can go now." She bowed respectfully to them, her hands forming the triangle and she was happy to see the respect returned to her from Nux's Party.

Nux however remained, his blue eyes curious, "How do you know the symbols and their meanings?" he hadn't thought before he had asked her when she was healing his burnt skin, but usually only War Boys were taught what the markings meant. Tempest smiled brightly at the War Boy as she packed away her things neatly and wiped her sticky hands on a rag.

"My sister is Imperator Furiosa. How could I not?"

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

Three days later Tempest was surprised when her sister came into the Workshop and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from her work and through the corridors of The Citadel without saying a word. It wasn't until they were safely inside their sleep room that Furiosa answered her repeated questions.

"The People Eater is here," was the terse answer.

"Why?" Tempest asked in confusion.

"He wants to negotiate the food and water supply with the gas supply." Furiosa said distractedly, she was moving about their sleep room erratically, picking things up and tossing them away.

"What is wrong? Furi, stop and speak to me." Tempest grabbed her sister's hand and waited patiently until her sister calmed down enough to look at her.

"They are sending people back with the People Eater, he wants someone like Organic Mechanic to be at Gas Town."

Tempest almost fell as the words hit her. She had never been completely separated from her sister, even when Furiosa was training with the War Boys, she had come home at night and slept in their sleep room. The longest they had been apart was three days. Furiosa pushed Tempest into one of the chairs in the room and crouched before her.

"Organic Mechanic was against it, he relies on you too much, but they might try to steal you. If you disappear Immortan Joe won't bother to send anyone to get you. I need you to remain here, and stay here until the People Eater leaves next day."

"Won't they look for me here? They can bribe someone to show them." Tempest argued, she felt cold all over. Immortan Joe may not be a nice man, nor even pretty to look at but he cared for her sister and by default her as well. She made sure his wives were relaxed and calm and so they never wanted for food or water. Tempest did not think she would be treated so well anywhere else. "You can stay with be Furi."

Her sister shook her head and placed a sharp knife into her hands. "I'm to go on a raid today, I won't be back until after the night has come."

Her lips were dry as she watched her sister gather a few more things and stand at the door to their sleep room. "Cut them deep if they try to take you." Her sister then left her alone, staring at a knife she didn't know how to use.

She almost screamed when a Servitude poked his head through her doorway, she was tense and gripping the knife hard in her hands.

"Gartek the Keeper needs you, War Boys hurt in training."

Tempest let out a breath and stood slowly, gathering her spare medical bag. She placed the knife into the unused clip at her hip and followed the Servitude towards the Pits. They walked past the Shop where different War Parties were fixing up their rigs and war rides and then down further past the Gun Shed where most of the weapons were stored when not in use. They were almost to the Pits when a strong hand grabbed her slender arm and swung her back around to face a man dressed in black from head to toe, the mask hiding everything but his eyes. A warm spray of blood splashed across her face as the Servitude with her was killed brutally.

Tempest fumbled for the knife at her hip but her hand was captured in a strong crushing grip and she was pulled flush against the hard body of the People Easters Man Eater.

"Come girl, let's go for a ride."

Tempest screamed.

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**Ride the Fury**

Chapter Two – Live to Die

Her mouth was forced open and a gag shoved in, quieting her screams, and black bag then came up and was secured around her head, blocking out sound and sight. Her hands were forced behind her back and strapped tight. Tempest almost couldn't breathe through the thick black fabric of the bag, or around the musty smelling gag. Her heart was in her throat and it was beating so loudly it was the only sound in her ears.

Rough hands gripped her shoulders and pushed her along. Her mind was unravelling quickly, the words of her sister just minutes ago echoed and she cursed herself for trusting so easily. She had been called down to the pits so many times to check on War Boys who had injured themselves when training that it was almost habit to collect her bag and follow a Servitude down.

She stumbled a few steps when she was pushed a little too hard and almost fell, she pressed her shoulder against the stone wall and righted herself, she tried to shy away from the heavy hand that landed on her shoulder again, but they gripped her hard and pushed her to move quicker.

Tempest tried to calm her breathing and closed her eyes to better think. She was still inside The Citadel and they would have to move her to where Gas Town vehicles were being kept in order to smuggle her out. That meant that she had a chance to get help before then, if only she could work out where she was.

She knew that if she missed this opportunity to save herself that she would not get another chance and be lost to her sister. Furiosa may be one of the strongest of their War Party Leaders from the Citadel, but she was not given free range to visit the different levels and compounds within Gas Town.

Tempest took a deep breath and centered her mind. Most doors in the bottom levels of the citadel were open for ventilation, the Pits were at the bottom of a long staircase, but she had walked past both the Shop and the Gun Shed where there were plenty of War Boys.

She knew that she should be able to hear when they went past the Gun Shed, and that would let her know how close she was to the Shop. Tempest knew it was a gamble, she could try for the Gun Shed but if she lost that chance they were likely to knock her out and she didn't know how close she was to it. Slowing down her breathing she found that she was able to pick up sounds through the thick black bag around her head, she tilted her head to the side to catch the sounds and realised that they were coming close to the Gun Shed.

The second Man Eater grabbed her other shoulder and she was now stuck in between the two strong men from Gas Town. They marched her past the loud noises from the Gun Shed and Tempest started counting her steps. She had to time it precisely and the doorway would be on her left, she needed to clear the two Gas Town men otherwise it would be an effort in futility as the Shop was the loudest place in the Citadel. Careful not to tense her body to alert the two men with her she continued her countdown in her mind, careful of her steps.

Three….two….one Tempest threw her weight right and then left, ducked her head and twisted sharply bring her elbows up and out as high as she could go, he dislodged one hand but not the one on the left which was the man she needed to get away from the most. Heart pounding in her chest with adrenaline and fear she kicked out at the man's legs and rammed her head into his chin, she felt the man's teeth click and pain exploded in her skull. With a skip away from her two captures she ran towards the sounds of the Shop, hoping to get the attention of the War Boys and get help. She hit the frame of the door and almost bounced off, a hand grabbed her arm and she wrenched herself backwards and away from the Man Eaters and fell into the Shop. Tempest scrambled backwards, her tied hands hindering her and she rolled backwards trying to get her feet under her. The hands were back on her arms, bruising and unyielding.

She was surprised when a hand slapped across her bag covered face, forcing her head to the side and cutting her lip open. She couldn't breathe through the gag and panic was creeping in on her again, she couldn't go with them. Screaming through the gag she kicked and bucked, trying to get away. She was hit two more times, heavy on her head and her eyes flickered and she blacked out.

It must have been only seconds that she wasn't aware, since the bag was gone and Gartek was crouched over her, pulling the gag from her mouth and checking her eyes. Behind Gartek three War Boys were clubbing the Man Eaters to death, blood and brain matter sprayed upwards as a Black Cap hefted a heavy wrench back, one of the Man Eaters head caved in.

Tempest gulped in air, her eyes riveted to the violence while Gartek continued to try and talk with her, he was massaging her wrists which were now free from their ties. The War Boy Black Cap yelled a battle cry and swung his wrench at the still living Man Eater in his chest, the crunch of bones and the way the man's body crumpled signalled his death as well.

"Tempest Serene, are you aware?" She snapped her eyes away from the War Boys and the blood, back to Gartek and took a deep breath, her face ached and she felt funny.

"Yes, I-"

"-Tempest Serene." The shout was loud and startling, she was also grabbed around the base of her skull by large pale hands and her face tilted back to look into the startling blue eyes of Nux. Blood was splattered in a pattern across his bone white face, his healing lips were split wide as he stared at her with dilated eyes. "What a glorious battle." He complimented and tugged her head closer to his own to stare straight into her grey eyes.

Tempests heart pumped hard in her chest and her breathing hitched in her throat as she looked helplessly up at him, her mind blank.

"I…" her voice trailed off and she became light headed again.

"Step back Nux, give her breath." Gartek the keeper pushed at the War Boy and Nux released her and stepped away, his blue eyes watching her closely as his chest heaved with his breath. The two other War Boys who had helped him were going through the pockets of the Man Eaters, pilfering their weapons and ropes.

She looked away into the Shop to see more War Boys, weapons and wrenches hefted in hands, their eyes sharp as they watched the scene before them, ready to move if more Man Eaters followed the two already dead.

"Can you walk Tempest Serene?" Gartek asked, his hands still massaging her wrists to help the blood recirculate and to calm her down. She nodded and allowed Gartek to pull her to her feet, she swayed as the blood rushed away from her head and almost blacked out again. She was caught by both Gartek and Nux and they walked her from the Shop, over the bodies of the dead Man Eaters and out into the corridor beyond.

"I think I need to be fixed." Tempest said unsteadily, her head felt like mush and her vision was greying around the edges. She missed the exchange of glances that Gartek and Nux exchanged. They gripped her upper arms gently and walked her slowly toward the Workshop to get help from Organic Mechanic.

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

Nux and Gartek left her once they were sure that Organic Mechanic had looked her over and said she would be fine. Nux sat her down next to Volt one of the youngest from his War Party who was receiving a Blood Bag. The War Boy was given strict words on keeping Tempest with him the rest of the day. Organic Mechanic said he would escort her back to her sleep room at the end of the day.

"You're my underhand." Organic Mechanic had stated and then left the girl sitting next to a War Boy to continue his experiments. Tempest watched the man as he moved about the Workshop for a while before turning to the War Boy next to her.

"You are a part of Nux's War Party?" although she knew the answer she still felt a little awkward sitting next to a War Boy she had only met twice before. The boy had less markings on his chest compared to the others in his War Party and his shakes and light sensitive eyes were easier to notice.

"Yes, we are most victorious in our plunder." Volt said happily, his dark eyes were wide with excitement. He then proceeded to tell stories of his War Parties victories with great enthusiasm. The three other War Boys around them shared their own stories and Tempest felt her body slowly relax and the feeling of safety return to her.

She must have dozed off as only moments later she was shaken awake by Organic Mechanic and hauled to her feet. She stumbled slightly and regained her feet before yawning.

"Time to go girl." Organic Mechanic said, he glared at the War Boy who said fare night to Tempest and ignored her attempt to do so in kind.

"My thanks Organic Mechanic, Furi told me you did not want me traded to Gas Town."

The man laughed and shook his head. "You do most of the foot work girl, it would take too many days to train a new underhand. They want you they have to come here to get fixed."

Tempest bowed her head in respect and followed Organic Mechanic to her sleep room where she said goodbye, closed and bolted the door behind her. Alone in her shared sleep room she quickly found another knife from her sisters collection and slept with it close to her side.

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

The next sun up was accompanied by loud knocking on Tempest Serene's sleep room door. She dressed quickly and opened the door, keeping her hand hidden behind the door her sister's knife gripped tightly in her fist. Organic Mechanic stood outside her door with a frown on his gruff face and a Servitude cowering behind him.

"Come, we've been summoned by Immortan Joe."

Tempest hurried out of the door and scurried after the long strides of Organic Mechanic.

"Why are we being summoned?" she asked, wondering if it had anything to do with the attempted abduction from the day before.

"Dumb question girl."

"Yes." Tempest agreed. She wondered how the conversation would go, it was rare for anyone to have an audience with Immortan Joe and his moods were mercurial.

They entered the Sun Spire, the usual place for Immortan Joe to watch the comings and goings of his empire. Rictus and his brother Fade were also sitting in the room, Immortan Joe and People Eater were standing at the great opening and their young trainees were attending them.

"Organic Mechanic and your Underhand Tempest Serene."

Tempest bowed to Immortan Joe showing respect, she stood silently next to Organic Mechanic and waited for their Leader to speak again.

"People Eater wants Tempest Serene for his fixer."

"Respectful no." Organic Mechanic declined, "Girl's my underhand, and she fixes things with her small hands I can't touch without breaking." Tempest kept her head bowed and down, so she missed the glitter of amusement that passed over Immortan Joes face. "Plus, girls taking care of the wives Joe."

The argument was pretty sound since Immortan Joe was notoriously territorial of his wives, and he wanted the best care for them. He also liked his War Boys taken care of as quickly as possible and the girl was mighty quick.

"Then I'll take her for wife." People Eater said with a loud grumble. Tempest almost jerked back in shock, her stomach turned to led and her blood froze in her veins. She didn't want to be a wife of People Eater, his three previous wives had been eaten by him after birthing his child.

Immortan Joe slashed his hand in front of his chest in a negative. "I'll give you a Smooth Skinned Child for your next wife. Your people can use Organic Mechanic and Tempest Serene, but here in the Citadel."

People Eater scowled and grumbled angrily under his breath and turned away from Immortan Joe. "I'm sending one of my people to learn from Organic Mechanic." He said with a hard tone. Immortan Joe nodded and then waved away Organic Mechanic and Tempest away. Organic Mechanic grabbed Tempests arm and pulled her quickly from the room.

"Off to the Workshop with you girl, check the War Boys and their Blood Bags and stay there for the rest of this day until your crazy sister comes to get you."

Tempest bowed and hurried off, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She wanted her sister back, Furiosa always made everything safe and well.

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

When Furiosa returned she was not happy with the events that had taken place while she had been on the Fury Road. Tempest and Furiosa sat in their sleep room watching each other.

"You need to learn how to defend yourself, you cannot rely on the War Boys to save you each time. I will send you to Gartek the keeper to learn basic skills. They will be handy when we leave with the wives." Furiosa said.

"Are we still leaving Furi? What have you decided? Do you still know the way to the Green Place?" the questions plagued her and she was also reluctant to leave. Furiosa may be a strong warrior, but she only knew the War Boys from her Party and a few Black Caps that helped her repair the war rig when it needed it. Furiosa was not a woman that had people she cared for. Tempest however enjoyed her work, she liked fixing people, she liked helping the wives and she loved to listen to the impassioned stories of the War Boys victories. Tempest did not have her heart set on leaving, and she could not share her thoughts with her sister.

"Trader Zim has changed the route times, the Rig travels every ten days. If we kit out the Rig to go, we can leave in ten days."

Ten days was not enough time, she felt her heart pick up its pace again and tears gathered in her eyes. "What if it is not as you remember? You have not been back in all of this time. The land poisons and turns with the sand. It could be our death."

"This is our death!" Furiosa yelled, she stood up and started to pace around the room angrily, "you don't see it but this place chokes the life out of everyone. The Way Boys live and die so quickly their life is but a candle flame. The Below People eat each other or starve and they kill each other for water. The wives if they don't produce Perfect Smooth Skinned Children are taken to the breeder pens or become Mothers Milk Women. Servitudes are killed almost every day for breathing the wrong way. Organic Mechanic is not a good man, he kills and experiments on bodies no longer useful to Immortan Joe."

Tempest listened to her sister's words, her heart heavy. "It is still life that we can live…no listen to me please Furi, out there we will be hunted by Immortan Joes army, scavengers and biker gangs will attack us. What if the place you remember is not real? What if we die before we get there? What is the point of it?"

Furiosa crouched down in front of Tempest and took hold of her hands, her green eyes tearing as she looked at her younger sister. "What is the point of living this life now? We can have a chance at freedom. That is a life to fight for."

"It is a story of a life already lived." Tempest said gently, she was not prepared for her sister's anger and recoiled in fear as her sister screamed in her face and threw her hands away from her as if she were a diseased and dying War Boy.

"These people care northing for you! They will use you, keep you locked away like a pretty song bird. Tempest you are not a person to them and the War Boys only care for their Valhalla."

Tempest crossed her arms across her chest and hugged herself close, her grey eyes blurry with tears.

"They saved me from the Man Eaters Furi, how is that not caring?" the question came from her heart, for she truly did feel something for the War Boys that she knew the names and faces of.

"They will die one by one and they will go willingly, they will not fight to come back to you. In the end you will be alone in this stone tomb if you stay." Furiosa's face was a hard mask staring down at Tempest, "make your choice before the ten days are gone."

Imperator Furiosa stormed from the sleep room and did not return again that night. Tempest did not move from her sitting position and stared blankly at the wall across from her, her mind swirling with too many thoughts.

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

It was two days later and Tempest still did not know what she would do. Furiosa was a cold and silent presence when in their sleep room together. Nux returned victorious with his War Party, however Sulphur his second hand on his V8 had been injured in the raid. The Blood Bag that would have been for Nux was set up for Sulphur who had lost too much blood that he would die without the help.

Tempest and Organic Mechanic worked for hours of the sun to save the crazed War Boy, he was angry at Nux who had denied him his chrome death rites. Nux however stood beside his second and watched Tempest work.

"He'll live." She said after she washed her hands in the cool basin water. Organic Mechanic grunted and left her to clean up. Nux sat down in the healing alcove and watched her work.

"How much longer do I have before I become weak?" Nux asked, he was picking at his blood coated nails. Tempest glanced at the War Boy, taking in his jittery movements and the darkened shadows under his eyes not caused by the War Boy paint. He looked tired as well.

"Another week at most, if Sulphur was not injured I would have you hooked up to the Blood Bag now."

Nux grinned at her, his bone white teeth flashing in the light. He jumped up and walked towards her. "We have been Triumphant after each raid, I do not fear. I may enter the gates of Valhalla before I need a Blood Bag." The excitement in his voice was unmistakable and Tempest remembered the words of her sister and frowned.

"Do you wish to enter Valhalla quickly?" she had never asked a War Boy that question before, their fanatic worship of Immortan Joe and Valhalla had mystified her.

Nux traced the markings on his chest thoughtfully and he gazed out towards the high window, sunlight highlighting the sharp edges of his face. "War Boys have a half-life, we life to die to live again, if we are strong we will see the gates of Valhalla open to us and we must enter willingly. Only then will we be granted full life." Nux closed his bright blue eyes and smiled happily at the thought of real life.

Tempest watched the War Boy before her with sadness catching at her heart, "Do you not like your half-life?"

Nux shrugged and picked at his fingernails again, "it is just the beginning."

"But…if you go on to Valhalla I will not see you again." Tempest hadn't meant to say that and she was confused over her feelings, but she did like the War Boy Nux, he was strong and passionate and a good leader. She felt like he was a friend, more than the wives of Immortan Joe were.

Nux moved quickly to grab the back of Tempests skull and stare down into her eyes, his hands were strong and she could feel the heat of his body from how close he stood. He tilted his head to the side as if confused over something. "You will follow me to Valhalla, you are a warrior of glorious battles." His voice held conviction and Tempest found herself believing him. Nux then released her and stepped away. "I will bring you a Blood Bag for me after my next raid, it will make it stronger than all other War Boys." He bowed respectfully to Tempest and left.

Tempest closed her eyes, and sighed. She didn't truly believe that the Green Place would be the great freedom that her sister believed, but Tempest knew that even if she had friends within the Citadel…her sister would always be the one she followed.

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

**Ride the Fury**

Chapter 3 – Wild and Free

With her mind made up, Tempest knew she would have to prepare as well as she could. Her sister and Immortan Joes wives were of the notion that their journey would be straight forward and that the Green Place would be waiting for them. Tempest however could not believe in such a story, never having laid eyes on a Green Place she could not comprehend what it would look like.

Tempest sat down with two cloth bags open and ready for supplies. She piled her fixing supplies around her, with vials of liquids to numb pain, heal burns, seal cuts and also to knock someone out. She rolled cloth bandages up and filled almost an entire bag full of them. She rolled open her fixing knives, they were thin and very sharp with the intent to cut open a person to transplant parts form a Blood Bag. She checked each one to make sure that they were clean and in good repair, before placing them inside the cloth bag with bandages.

She rolled her soothing oils onto a soft rag and tied them together, she knew that the wives of Immortan Joe were used to being massaged and that they would demand the continued service even on the road, or once they reached the Green Place. Next she carefully tied tubing, hooks and needles together and the gut string used to sew wounds closed were kept inside a vial of body fluid to keep them from drying out.

With two bags full of fixing equipment Tempest felt a little calmer about leaving. She hoped that her times helping Breeders birth their children would prepare her for when Immortan Joes wives children were born. Each time she had had Organic Mechanic with her as the lead, so she was a little nervous about doing anything alone. Closing and tying the cloth bags up Tempest then got out a ragged and stained sheet and lay it on the ground. She piled clothing that would fit both Furiosa and herself. She made sure that a second pair of boots each were finally enclosed in the sheet.

Tempest stood with her hands on her hips and let her eyes roam their small sleep room. Had she missed anything that needed to be packed? If everything went well and their small convoy survived their escape then they were never coming back. The room though sparse had been home for all of her life. There were drawings carved into the stone walls, small gifts she had received from Furiosa when her sister had found a good horde of Before Time things.

"This is home." Tempest whispered, her hand trailing over the carved figures she had drawn of herself and her sister. Gathering her courage she stepped back and tried to detach herself from that feeling, objects and places weren't home, people were. Furiosa was her home and wherever she went that was where Tempest would follow. It did not stop her heart from falling in sadness, it did not stop her from wishing that Furiosa could be happy at the Citadel.

Going back over to her packed bags she pulled her empty work bag over her shoulder and left the sleep room, they would need food on their journey and it she would need to steal it. With People Eater and his Man Eaters gone back to Gas Town Tempest felt safe once again to walk through the corridors of the Citadel. The produce rooms were in the central areas of the Citadel, sunlight was able to enter the high window carvings and allowed the greens to survive. The Produce rooms were always attended by Servitudes, small quick men and women who were trained as children to listen, obey and work hard. They were the children too deformed to become War Boys, Wives or Breeders.

It was not uncommon for Tempest to go to the Produce Room as Organic Mechanic sometimes liked to experiment with the plants that they grew. She set to work quickly on piking the greens, produce if dried could last for weeks. She was hoping that by picking the produce now they would be as prepared as they could for their journey. She knew that Furiosa would be busy kitting out the War Rig with secret bolt holes and extra bullets, but her sister dealt with war, not long term survival. The Wives were used to luxury, Immortan Joe gave them everything and anything they could possibly want other than freedom. She was not sure how much they desired to escape, was it just a dream that they had in their minds? Would they be willing to die for that freedom? Tempest did not think that she could trust the Wives to hold on to their conviction once the bullets started to fly. With a bag full of greens Tempest left with a happy wave from the Produce Room and hurried to the Corner Bar where dried meats and gruel were stored. She spoke with the Servitudes on duty, asking questions and ordering food for the War Boys receiving Blood Bags while she used sleight of hand to steal as much as she could.

Feeling jittery and worried she had been caught, Tempest hurried back to her sleep room and hid the bag in a small wooden chest that Furiosa kept all of their precious things in. Tempest then sat and waited until her breathing and heart returned to normal before heading out once again, she had work to do in the Workshop and she could not let Organic Mechanic think that anything was different. The man she worked under had the ear of Immortan Joe and they could not afford to have anyone suspect them.

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

Tempest had tried to talk with Furiosa the night before, about her decision to follow and about the preparations she had made but her older sister had turned her back and rolled over to sleep, shutting her ears to Tempests words.

Furiosa was gone the next sun up without a word to Tempest and so the girl decided that she would continue as she was until Furiosa was over her anger. It was a day that Tempest was already scheduled to visit Immortan Joe's wives and so she made her way through the Citadel to the Abode.

History Woman greeted her with a kind smile and Tempest felt immediately better knowing that History Woman agreed with the Wives that leaving was a good plan. History Woman always told stories of strong women who taught their children to be kind to others and that a world could exist without wars and blood. Although Tempest liked to hear those stories she could not really imagine a different existence than the one that they lived now.

Splendid was having her hair brushed by Capable, as the two older wives of Immortan Joe they were always supporting one another. The younger wives still fought with each other to try and gain more attention and therefore gifts from Immortan Joe.

"Tempest Serene, come and check my belly." Splendid held out a long arm towards Tempest and she hurried over to place her hands over the girls growing belly. She could feel the child moving within which was a good sign.

"Does it pain you?" Tempest asked, watching the other girls face and eyes to catch any lie.

"A little and it is also harder to sleep at night."

Tempest nodded and continued to press the belly, checking the stretch of skin and trying to ascertain where the child was positioned. Sometimes if the baby grew large too quickly they found that it could not turn properly and during the birthing would die. "It feels fine Splendid. I have come to check that you are packed and ready to leave. Furiosa says it should be only days before we leave."

The Wives became quiet for a moment before they cheered and laughed and rushed at Tempest, enclosing her in a large and happy hug. They stayed that way for a few minutes, with a few of the Wives crying whispering words like Green Place and Safe Place.

They were quick after their hug to give Tempest their bags or clothing and precious metals and keepsakes that could be used to barter with later. History Woman pressed a key into Tempests hands, "a copy of the key to unlock the Abode."

With a quick goodbye Tempest left the Abode with the bags, explaining to the Servitudes who questioned her that she was taking the sheets to be burned at the Incinerator as she had been concerned about disease. The Servitudes quickly ushered her away from them and Tempest hurried to her sleep room, avoiding all and every person she saw in the corridors.

The bags now took up a third of their Sleep Room and Tempest worried about how Furiosa would hide them from the War Boy Black Caps who did the final check of the War Rig and War Vehicles before they were Okayed to leave on the trade. She almost jumped out of her skin when their Sleep Room door banged open. Furiosa stormed in, covered in axel grease and scowling at anything and everything.

"What's this?" Furiosa asked and she kicked at the nearest bag. Tempest lunged forward and put herself between her angry sister and the bags. She was lucky that the bag Furiosa had kicked didn't contain her fixing supplies.

"Bags with clothes and food and fixing things for the journey." Tempest explained, she was nervous that her sister would continue to kick the bags.

"Where did they come from?"

"These ones here are my bags, they have fixing things in them," Tempest said and then gestured to the wooden box hidden in the corner. "That one is food and these are from Immortan Joes wives."

She waited with bated breath for Furiosa to say anything. Her sister was silent and still for long minutes before she moved quickly to gather Tempest into a strong and crushing embrace.

"Good, that's good. Were you seen at all?" The relief in Furiosa's voice puzzled Tempest for a moment before she realised that her sister had been worried that Tempest would choose to stay behind.

"Should we plan more?" Tempest asked as she stepped away from her sister once Furiosa let her go.

Furiosa shook her head, "The Rig has been prepared, you've packed well and the only thing that we need to do now is to put everything into the Rig. Did you get the key from History Woman?"

"Here," Tempest gave Furiosa the key from her pocket and then crouched down to rearrange the bags. "Do you have enough bullets?"

Furiosa laughed and squeezed Tempests hand in reassurance, "Always enough bullets."Furiosa then gripped Tempests hand harder and pulled her to her feet, "come, I want you to learn something from Galtek." Furiosa ignored Tempest protests and gave up trying to pull free from her sister's stronger grip.

Tempest was surprised when she and her sister ended up in the Pits watching War Boys go through their training. Galtek the Keeper stood watching them and yelling out orders or fixing a young War Boys throw.

"Galtek" Furiosa yelled, she pulled a reluctant Tempest with her.

"Imperator Furiosa and Tempest Serene." Galtek walked towards the two women, "You here for a reason?"

Furiosa pulled her sister in front of her and placed heavy hands on her shoulders to keep her in place. "Tempest needs to learn how to protect herself."

Galtek tilted his head to the side to take in the thin girl. Tempest was not as strongly built as her sister, yes she was tall and had clever hands, but her weight and muscle mass were almost half that of her sister.

"I'll see what I can do with her, come back next day at sun up and we will test her strength. Now go away, I am busy." Galtek then went back to his practicing War Boys.

Furiosa grinned down at Tempest and clapped her happily on her back, almost pushing her forward from the force. "Good, now I'll take those bags and put them away, you go back to work."

Furiosa left her sister with quick strides and Tempest watched her go almost dizzy with all that had happened that day. Taking a deep breath Tempest rolled her shoulders back to relax herself and then took off to the Workshop, she needed to make sure that she followed her normal schedule to keep their plan safe.

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

The next few days were tiring and almost made Tempest hate her sister. Galtek pushed Tempest hard, teaching her to fall correctly, how to get out from holds from stronger opponents and how to fire a gun. Galtek and the War Boys she trained with thought it was funny and often made a game of tripping her up to help Tempest learn to keep her eyes open and her feet quick.

After her morning training she was then expected to work the day with Organic Mechanic, checking the Breeding pens, the Mothers Milk Women, Immortan Joes wives, the War Boys with their Blood Bags and Organic Mechanics experiments.

It was during one of her training mornings that Nux sat in to watch her, he was accompanied by Fevar and Sulphur, two of his War Party. They cheered along with the younger War Boys as she rolled to her feet and blocked Galteks knife jab, locking his wrist and flipping him away from her.

"My turn!" Nux offered, he was getting weaker and his shakes were coming more regularly but he was also determined to play. He ignored the knife handle offered him, he did not want to accidently hurt Tempest and sometimes the Blood Rage took over a War Boy even during play.

Tempest was panting and wiped a shaking had across her sweaty brow. She got into her ready stance that Galtek had almost beaten into her and waited for Nux to attack. She almost yelped when he moved, he was a lot faster than Galtek and she realised in that moment that Galtek had been going easy with her. Nux was testing her reaction time and skill level under higher pressure. Her brain did not have time to think and her body moved on its own to step backwards to keep distance between them, she pulled her fists close to her body.

Nux lunged and caught Tempests hand in his own, forcing it down and pulling her towards him, keeping her off balance. Tempest allowed the movement and flowed with it, pushing closer to Nux with as much force as she could, driving her free fist towards Nux's throat. She was almost blinded by Nux's wide bone white grin and his bright blue eyes.

Nux deflected her fist and spun her around so that her back was pressed against his chest, his strong arms kept her restrained and his legs had hers trapped. Tempest panted and tried to think her way out of the hold. The only thing she could move was her head and she wasn't sure she could get enough force behind the movement to head-butt Nux behind her, but she didn't want to give up. Instead she looked over to Galtek.

"What should I do when I'm held like this?" she ignored Nux's chuckle in her ear and waited for her teacher or the watching War Boys to offer advice.

"Dead weight, or a head-butt, can you move your head enough to bite his arms?" Fever offered.

Nux shifted his grip and Tempest tried to relax all of her muscles into dead weight. Nux grunted at the extra weight but held her still. "You don't weigh enough for me to drop, maybe if I wasn't paying attention it would work. Try your head," Nux said.

Tempest followed the instructions of the others and tried to get enough force behind a head-butt, the others offered suggestions but it was not possible for her to hit Nux with her head. Sighing in frustration she looked down at his strong pale arms crossing her chest and wondered if she could bend her body down to bite him.

Looking up at the watching War Boys from under her eyelashes she bent her head and placed her teeth against Nux's forearm. Nux let out a soft huff of warm breath that tickled her neck, "harder, make me want to drop you, make me bleed for holding you." Tempest was a little apprehensive to make Nux bleed, but the encouraging words from the others as well as the thought that she might need this information later on forced her into action. She clamped her teeth down onto Nux's arm and bit now hard, she focussed only on what she was doing and the change in Nux's breath as he grunted in pain and pulled her closer to his chest.

Blood filled her mouth and she almost pulled back in fright but she clamped down harder and then dragged her head side to side trying to deepen the wound. Nux laughed and released her, she stumbled to her feet and spun back around to look at the damage she had caused. Nux moved forward quickly and gripped the back of her skull in strong hands and the move was a familiar one that Tempest did not try to get out of his grip. He stared down into her grey eyes with such a sharp piercing look that Tempest couldn't move. His warm thumb traced the blood dripping from her mouth and his eyes followed the movement as if fascinated. Nux completely ignored the blood from his wounded arm as it coated his pale skin.

"Lovely pain." Nux complimented and brought his face closer to Tempests so that all she could see was his bright blue eyes, "that is how you win a battle." He released her and walked back over to his War Party, leading them away and back towards the Shop to work on their war vehicles. Galtek threw a rag at Tempests head and she caught it absentmindedly and wiped down her face, her heart and eyes followed Nux as he left the Pits.

Instead of going straight to work with Organic Mechanic in the Workshop Tempest took a bag of glue and bandages to the Shop to fix Nux's arm from her bite. She still wasn't sure how deep the wound she had given him was, and she was also reluctantly eager to see him.

The Shop was filled with fumes and the sounds of metal hitting metal. It was a very hot place as open flames kept metal heated and malleable to kit out new war vehicles. She found Nux and his War Party working on three war vehicles and she made her way over to them.

"Nux, let me fix your arm." Tempest offered, she set her bag down and waited for him to come out from inside his V8. He didn't even move from where he was, just thrust out his bloodied arm from the window and continued to tweak with something on the dashboard.

"Hurry up, we are headed for a raid later today." Nux said, his voice distracted. Tempest set to work, making sure that she didn't touch anything the War Boys were working on. She cleaned the wound and noted the perfect shape of her teeth cut into his skin, there was already bruising around the wound and she worried that it would scar, she said as much to him. "Battle scars are badges and marks of victory." Nux quoted and he took his eyes from what he was working on and looked up at her. "Scars mean you lived, no scars means you're dead." Tempest smiled at the words and finished wrapping up the wound.

"Can I ask about Valhalla, Nux?"

The War Boys around her working on the vehicles ignored her presence completely and Nux swung his body around to face her better. He crossed his arms over the open window and rested his chin on his hands. "What do you want to know?"

"When you leave for Valhalla, what do you do?" she had been curious about it for a very long time. Nux reached down inside his car and pulled out a cylinder and showed her.

"This is Chrome, we spray it over our mouths when we see the gates of Valhalla open to us." He rotated the can in his hands for a moment, "Words are spoken, usually something that the War Boy feels should be his last oath or devotion to show himself worthy to be received into Valhalla."

He looked up at her and then threw the can in her direction. "Take it for when Valhalla calls you, that way we will meet in death and live a full-life together." Nux then spun back in his seat and went back to work. Tempest eyed the can of Chrome and then placed it carefully into her fixing bag. She watched Nux work for a moment, taking in his shaking hands and his narrowed blue eyes with a frown.

"Nux, you need to bring back a Blood Bag on this trip." Tempest didn't wait for a reply, she had work to do and so did Nux.

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

Tempest knew that she should have hidden the Chrome better, she watched her sister pace their Sleep Room with the can clutched in her mechanic hand, crushing the flimsy metal. Her heart was thudding hard in her chest her grey eyes watched her sister apprehensively.

"Please say something Furi, you're scaring me." Tempest said, she wrung her hands worriedly.

"What do you want me to say Tempest?" Furiosa's voice was angry and deep, her green eyes filled with frustrated tears. She held up the can of Chrome towards Tempest, "That it's ok for you to have this? That I'm fine with you being crazy like every other War Boy? That I want you to be suicidal and kill yourself just to go to someplace that doesn't exist?" She flung the can hard at Tempest and the girl flinched as it hit her hard in the chest. "I didn't think you were that stupid."

Tears welled in Tempests eyes and she let them fall down her cheeks. "I don't think wanting to believe that if I die there is something more is stupid Furi." She said as calmly as she could. Her sister swung around to face her, her entire body tense and angry.

"Valhalla does not exist Tempest, War Boys are crazy and follow only Immorten Joe, they die for him. Is that what you are going to do? Die for an old man who is falling apart? Die for a War Boy who is intent on killing himself? If all you are going to think about is dying then I think you should stay here and not come with us when we leave for the Green Place."

The words cut deep into Tempests heart and she sat down on the floor, unable to put into words what she was feeling or thinking. "We live and die Furiosa, I don't have the desire to die, but it is something that we do, everyone dies." She whispered as she picked up the crushed can of Chrome, "I like that the War Boys believe in something after death, otherwise what happens when we die? Is that it? Do I not get to see you again? It gives me hope and comfort Furiosa." Tempest looked up at her still angry sister, her face blurry through Tempests tears.

"We are going to the Green Place where we can be happy and safe, we have family there and we will not have to fight for life every day. Why are you thinking of death when you should be focussing on life!" the words were shouted at Tempest and she ducked her head as her sisters words echoed in her ears.

"The Green Place might not be there Furi, you haven't been back, and you were only a child when we left."

"Tempest why do you believe the words of the War Boys but not my words?"

"I do trust you Furi, but I think we should also be prepared for the worst." Tempest argued, she clenched her hands into fists.

"You trust the War Boys about Valhalla, a place you have never seen and which only exists in death but you do not think the Green Place exists, a place you can see in life? You will not go to Valhalla Tempest because it does not exist, it is nonsense and crazy talk," Furiosa breathed heavily through her nose as she glared down at her sister. "If it did exist you still would not go, it is a place for warriors, and you are _not_ one. Make sure you are ready to travel to the Green Place." Furiosa stooped down and wrenched the crushed can from her sister's hands, she left the Sleep Room and did not return for the rest of the night.

Tempest cried herself to sleep that night, she worried that the Green Place would tear her and her sister apart and they hadn't even left yet. Tempest was starting to hate the Green Place.

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

Nux was successful once again in his raid and he sat in the Workshop waiting for his Blood Bag to finish getting tagged before it was hooked up to him. He watched Tempest work on an injured Rev Head with Organic Mechanic, they had a Blood Bag opened up at the chest and they were taking out different blood soaked organs and transplanting them into the Rev Heads open chest cavity.

They closed both the Blood Bag and the Rev Head up quickly but kept them lying on the slabs to recover from their fixing. Organic Mechanic was speaking gruffly to Tempest and the girl shook her head before making her way over to Nux.

"Let me set up the tubes Nux, your Blood Bag was a fighter and Organic Mechanic has him muzzled and caged while I get this ready."

The War Boy grinned and shrugged his shoulders, he now had a new jacket which she assumed he had gotten from the victorious raid. "Means I'll get good blood." He said with a happy smile. Nux shrugged out of his jacket and put it next to him while Tempest puttered around him. Organic Mechanic and two War Boys brought the Blood Bag out, he had been knocked out and the metal muzzle glinted in the low light. They struggled to hook the Blood Bag up and then Tempest quickly got the tubing connected between the Blood Bag and Nux. She lay gentle fingers against his wrist and looked up into his blue eyes.

"You'll be fine by tomorrow's sun down." She reassured and Nux shrugged his shoulder already looking bored.

"Good, I'll be on the Fury Road after this, ready to drive the Great War Rigs for Immortan Joe, or even be a part of his personal guard."

"Is that what you want to do Nux?" Tempest asked as she checked the blood flow.

Nux tilted his head to the side as he thought, his blue eyes half closed. "I want to be a great warrior, one that is acknowledged by Immortan Joe. That way I will be guaranteed a place in Valhalla. Beed Face died today without going to Valhalla, he did not spray the Chrome nor make his oath. It was a bad death." He sighed and looked up at her with clear, serious eyes. "You will make the oath when Valhalla opens its gates to you." It was not a question and was almost a command.

"Furiosa says I am not a warrior, and I think she is right." Tempest said as she made to move away to pack up her fixing things. Her wrist was caught by Nux's free hand.

"There are different types of warriors, they are someone with a strong heart and a good cause. We fight for a purpose and receive the rewards of that work. You use your hands to fight against the bad death every day. War Boys see you as a warrior Tempest Serene and you will join us in Valhalla with a good death."

Tempest felt her heart swell with happiness and she placed her hand over Nux's. "Thank you Nux, I will see you tomorrow when your Blood Bag is done." She then detached herself from Nux's hand.

Tempest cleaned up her work station, and then left for the night. She took one last look at Nux who sat in the low light poking at his dead to the world Blood Bag in curiosity. She was sad to leave, but she would have been sadder still if Nux had not reassured her that her belief in Valhalla was wrong.

With Nux strapped to a Blood Bag it meant that he would not be able to follow after the War Rig if Immortan Joe came after them. Tempest was sure that their escape would not be as easy as Furiosa and Immortan Joes wives believed and she was happy that Nux would not be there. She wanted Nux to live longer to achieve his dream and she wanted him to be happy. Tempest returned to her Sleep Room quickly and prepared herself for the journey.

Furiosa was still not talking to her, but they were leaving the next morning on the trade run and she had to help smuggle Immorten Joe's wives into the War Rig. They would try to escape to the hated Green Place and Tempest prayed that it would be worth it and that they would all make it there alive, but she could not help feeling a heavy weight on her heart that told her it would not be so.

Tempest opened her fixing things bag, the new one that she had stolen to replace the one she had used to pack supplies in. Inside the bag and wrapped securely was a new can of Chrome. If she died on this journey she wanted to be there waiting in Valhalla for Nux to follow.

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

Thanks to PrincessxXxDarkness, aliceXavengence, CinnamonCherry123, Guest, THC, Pein's Kid, Superdani4Ever, FlyingHampsterofDoom and ThePhantomismyLove for your reviews. It was really nice to see that people are liking the story


	5. Chapter 4

Spoiler Alert –contains movie scenes and stuff (if you haven't watched the movie then I don't know if my fic is making sense to you, however this is a warning in case you are one of these people )

 **Ride the Fury**

Chapter 4 – Race the Sun

Furiosa shook Tempest awake and pulled her still sleepy sister to her feet. They had to move quickly as they would need to collect Immortan Joe's wives as soon as they could. It was a speech day and Immortan Joe always woke with the sun to prepare to speak to the Below People and bestow on them the life giving water.

Tempest slung her travel prepared bag over her shoulder and quickly tied her boots closed, they would have to hurry as Furiosa was set to leave as soon as the speech was finished. Furiosa had her battle gear already strapped and her mechanical hand clipped into place. Tempest pushed her hood over her head and shadowed her sister down the corridors, ducking away from Servitude or young War Boys who worked in the Sun Spire and were hurrying to finish the preparations for the speech.

They made it into the Abode with no one from the Citadel seeing them and Tempest felt her optimism rise from that small success. Immortan Joe's wives were ready to do, they were dressed in similar clothing but had a smuggled Servitude cloak over their shoulders and hoods to conceal their faces. Tempest and Furiosa did not speak, though they did fare well History Woman who would try and stall Immortan Joe if he learnt of his wives disappearance.

The seven women made their way to the loading dock where the War Rig stood proud and strong, waiting for its final cargo before it would be lowered to the Below Ground and set off along the Fury Road. Tempest was surprised to see that there were no War Boys doing last minute checks on the Rig or the surrounding Battle Vehicles, she turned a curious look at her Sister but Furiosa ignored her.

Splendid was helped inside the Rig first as her swollen belly made it harder for her to fit and also to find a comfortable place to rest. Capable followed her, the red headed woman helped to support Splendid so that the blonde woman's back would not hurt.

The Dag pushed in front of Toast and Cheedo angry but eager to get inside so that if someone did accidentally walk past the loading dock, she at least would be hidden away and safe. Toast glared at the tall slender blonde but helped the youngest wife into the rig before she followed. Tempest helped to close the entrance hatch and held it against the rig while Furiosa fired up the welder and melted the entrance shut. Furiosa then threw the unneeded tools away and grabbed her sister's shoulder roughly, manoeuvring her towards the cab of the Rig.

"Get in and stay down until we set off along the road, then check the passage from the cab to the rig to make sure that it's safe enough for the wives to travel through if we get caught in a fire fight." Furiosa ordered, her voice cold and with such authority that Tempest did not even try to speak or ask questions.

The hole in the cab floor was small and sharp edged, Tempest opened up her travel bag and pulled out a roll of bandages to blunt the cut of the metal. She then hunkered down to wait. The place she was sitting in was cramped and dark and smelt strongly of oil and gas. She hoped that everything would go well, that they would escape and that no War Boys would die. Tempest closed her eyes tight to hold back the tears that had sprung to her eyes, she was intelligent enough to know that they were going to have to kill War Boys to get their freedom. She just wasn't sure if she could justify her life being more important than another's. The only good thing she could think of was that Nux was stuck with his Blood Bag and would not be part of the retrieval team when they came to try and bring Immortan Joes wives back.

A loud grumbling shook the Rig and Tempest almost cried out when the Rig moved, it was only when her mind caught up with her heart that she realised they were being lowered to the below. Tempest trained her ears and she could hear War Boys shouting and yelling in excitement. This was it, if they were being lowered then it meant that the final checks had been done and none of the stowaways had been discovered.

A clank and a thud and the War Rig was ready to be started and to head away from the Citadel. Tempest could see Furiosa's leg and the underside of the driving console from where she sat, huddled and cramped. Furiosa was tense, her face hard and axel grease painted her face. "Stay down and keep quiet, don't speak at all," Furiosa said over the thrum of the War Rigs engines.

Tempest ducked her head down to rest against the cool metal as the Rig lurched forward and then took off down the dirt road, speeding away from the Citadel and surrounded by the quicker and more agile Wav Vehicles, fire stick springing from the backs ready to be used. With the Rig moving across the dirt Tempest became aware of just how uncomfortable it was to sit in a metal can that shifted and bumped and shook, that sounded incredibly loud in her ears and that was slowly heating in the unforgiving sun.

Making herself as comfortable as possible Tempest waited in silence and tried to keep her mind from thinking about anything. It didn't work very well, the darkness and the rumbling made her feel uncomfortable and so she tried to think of something comforting…her mind brought up the image of Nux smiling at her, his bright blue eye shining, his strong hands holding her. Her heart rate slowed and she sighed happily as her mind replayed every meeting the two of them had had. She frowned when the image of him strapped to his Blood Bag flashed across. She had said she would see him the next day.

She wondered what Nux would think when she didn't come to the Workshop or when she didn't come to unhook his Blood Bag, or when she never came to see him again. Her heart turned to led and fell to her stomach making her feel sick and cold. Her hands tingled and sweat beaded on her forehead. Tempest hadn't even said fare well to Nux, she hadn't promised to meet him in Valhalla. She felt tears gather and fall from her wide, staring eyes and she allowed herself to cry silent tears of sadness in an opportunity missed and a friendship lost.

Tempest was startled when Furiosa threw sometime at her head and pointed back towards the Rig, "You can go and check on the wives but come back to report to me." Furiosa did not look back from the road as she spoke to Tempest as she could see Braccus moving across the Rigs back to speak with her.

Tempest ducked down into the hole that she was sitting in and found the passage out of the cab. It was a very tight squeeze and she hoped that the wives because of their slender builds, would be well enough to move through it. The path opened up to the small metal gangway that connected the cab to the rest of the Rig. Checking that there were no War Boys near her or looking her way she quickly slithered across the metal and towards the tight, dark opening of the rig. Tempest pulled herself inside of the rig and had to quickly block the strike headed for her face. Looking up from behind her arms Tempest was surprised to see both Toast and Capable with raised fists, behind them Splendid held a metal bar aloft while Cheedo cowered and Dag protected Splendid's belly.

"Sorry, I should have told you I was coming in. It's a very tight squeeze and not much room. You will have to stay here for now. If there is fighting and Furiosa needs you to come to the cab I will come and get you." She looked around the dark space, a few punched holes in the metal allowed for pin pricks of light to filter in.

"It's hard to breathe in here and it's boring." Dag complained as she pealed herself from Splendid's belly, she caressed the bump and then sat back with a deep frown on her face.

"Boring is good." Tempest reassured, exciting meant War Boys dying and the War Rig being shot at. She quickly shuffled over to the many bags packed in with the wives and found the extra bag of food Furiosa had smuggled. Throwing the bag behind her to Capable she sat back to observe the wives.

Capable opened the bag and started to hand around the food, giving the nicer portions of road bread and cheese to Splendid to eat. They worked well together as a group and they supported each other. Tempest supposed that as the five woman had grown up together and lived in the Abode they would have to get along.

"Would you like some Tempest?" Capable asked a kind smile on her face. Of all of Immortan Joes wives, Capable was the kindest, she looked out for all of the wives. Tempest was worried that her kind heart would be damaged by the end of their journey. The women had led such sheltered and pampered lives that this journey to the Green Place would tests the wives in many ways. Tempest wished it could be easier for them, and for her sister.

"I'm well, I must get back and report to Furiosa. Try and get some sleep, it will help make the ride shorter." She then turned back around and went back through the opening in the Rig and back up the tight tunnel under the cab to pop her head up so that she could speak with Furiosa.

"The Wives have been fed, they say that it is hard to breathe, but they are as comfortable as possible. The path might be too tight for Splendid to fit, but we won't know until she tries."

When Furiosa did not comment on her report Tempest lifted her head up to get a better look at her sister driving. She was staring straight ahead, lips drawn into a thin line and her eyes watered from the sun. "Is something wrong?" Tempest asked, her sisters grip on the wheel was excessively tight and she worried that Furiosa might break her hands. Furiosa ground her teeth together before glaring over her should at Tempest.

"Did you tell anyone that you were leaving?" the accusation confused Tempest and she shook her head.

"No, I told no one…why?"

"We have only just left the Fury Road to head to Bike Gang territory and already the beacons are signalling help from Gas Town and Bullet Farm. They are calling us rogue traitors."

Tempest slumped back against the metal wall of the cab and shook her head, trying to make sense of what Furiosa was telling her.

"I didn't tell anyone anything Furi, why do you think I would?"

Furiosa shifted her grip on the wheel and hunched forward, trying to contain her anger. "I see how close you are to Organic Mechanic and the War Boys, I see you always smiling at them. I think that you weren't able to leave without telling them something."

Tempest dashed the tears from her eyes with her fists and shook her head.

"It wasn't me." She whispered and tucked herself more securely inside the hole in the cab, hoping to stop her heart from being disappointed that her sister did not believe her words.

Furiosa ignored her as Braccus appeared at the window again to point back towards the Citadel and the Fury Road. On the horizon they could just make out the War Party headed their way, the glinting silver monstrosity of a war vehicle was Immortan Joe's chariot of fire. The Band Wagon was with them as well, Guitar Hero hooked up to his bungees and playing the death march.

"What have you done?" He yelled, frightened. He had looked back towards the approaching War Party and didn't see Furiosa snap her hand out and punch him in the face. Tempest looked up in time to see his surprised face before he fell from the side of the Rig. She looked at Furiosa startled when her sister opened fire on her own War Party. She swerved the Rig and hit one of the war vehicles, it flipped and exploded sending heat and the smell of gas washing through the cab of the Rig.

Tempest couldn't even move or make sense of what she was seeing. Bullets and fire sticks hit at the cab of the rig but Furiosa was so skilled that she was able to manoeuvre the Rig into position to hit and flip more of her War Party. None of them had had time to spray the Chrome or say the oath…all of them had been bad deaths. The noise was terrible and the heat and smell and blood would cause her to never forget her first War Party fight and she felt guilt and sadness sit high in her chest and choke off her breath.

"-get up here, Tempest GET UP HERE!" Tempest jumped and hit her head on the metal painfully, she felt it scrape against her skull and burn. She pulled herself out from the hole, her ears strangely felt stuffed with cotton and it was hard to hear the whoomp of an explosion or the rata tat tat of gunfire. Tempest hooked herself into the passenger seat and looked over at Furiosa. Her sister was driving with her mechanical hand and shooting with her good one. "Re-load the guns" Furiosa yelled, throwing a spent shotgun at Tempest and going for the hand gun from the box next to her seat. The box was filled with guns, knives and bullets.

Tempests hands trembled and she couldn't breathe properly. She struggled to load the gun and then she placed it in the box and got the next gun. She kept her head down and tried to keep her eyes only on the task. She jumped and dropped the gun she was reloading when Furiosa screamed in fury and wrenched the wheel of the rig to the left to ram into the approaching War Vehicles.

"PICK IT UP!" Furiosa cursed at her and Tempest tried to hold in her sobs as she dived for the gun, quickly reloading it and returning it to the box. She looked up out the windshield and recoiled in shock and the wall of red dust coming rapidly towards them.

"Furi stop, STOP! The red dust kills everything." Tempest said, she grabbed at Furiosa's arm to get her attention and in that moment she caught sight of the War Vehicle that Furiosa had been trying to get rid of. The War Boy that was driving had brilliant blue eyes and a catching grin. Tempest turned her eyes to the front of the vehicle and saw the Blood Bag strapped to the front and her heart lurched painfully in her chest. "no…Furi please, not Nux."

Furiosa snarled at her and shot at the War Boy riding the back, "they are trying to kill us and you want me to stop?" Furiosa laughed humourlessly, "Get your head together and RE-LOAD THE GUNS!"

Tempest shook so much that she thought her whole body would shake apart. She picked up the next gun and refused to look anywhere else but her hands. If she didn't look out the window she would not see the red dust approaching them, nor Nux trying to kill her sister.

Imperator Furiosa rode right into the dust storm, the huge tornadoes of dust and lightning fire swirled around them and she forced the trailing war vehicles to die deaths of explosion and fire and blood. She bared her teeth in victory and looked at nothing else that the hoped for end of the red dust. She did not look away when she heard her sister cry out in grief when the war vehicle holding her War Boy Nux crashed and burned, and she did not look away even as the War Rig spluttered and choked to a stop. Furiosa waited to see if any of their enemies that had followed them had survived, she waited for the red dust to move on and she waited for Tempest to stop crying as if her heart had broken into a million pieces.

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

Immortan Joe's wives were finally free of the small rig space they had stayed in while Furiosa fought for their freedom. They pulled out the bolt cutters and cut off their chastity belts and chains that marked them as belonging to Immortan Joe. Splendid was happy to finally clean the dust from her skin and the other wives happily washed themselves in the precious water.

Furiosa was trying to clear dust from the pipes and engine of the war rig and ignoring Tempest who refused to leave the passenger seat in the cab. Capable had tried to talk to her but Tempest had turned her head away from them to stare at her hands in silence, tears still falling from her grey eyes.

Tempest was still sitting in the cab when the door was wrenched open and a strange man stared back at her, gun pointed at her face. "Out," he mumbled, his face twitching and his hands shaking. Tempest was so surprised to see someone other than her sister or Immortan Joes wives that she did what he said. She climbed over the gun box and slid over her sister's seat and out of the door. The man grunted, jumped into the cab and slammed the door. He started the war rig up and then left Tempest watching the strange man drive off with their only transportation.

"Joe comes," Splendid said, her voice wavering in fright.

"Maybe he'll take us back," Cheedo said and she turned towards the oncoming horde of war vehicles.

"What do we do Furiosa?" Splendid asked, turning to their rescuer.

"Pick a spot and run," she said and then took off, not once looking back.

Tempest watched as one after the other Joes wives followed Furiosa towards the disappearing dust trail of the War Rig. She did not know if she wanted to follow anymore, she felt hollow inside and the thought of more fighting was making her want to lie down in the sun and let it make her fade away.

She was so startled by the hand on her arm that she flinched away and looked up. Blue eyes, pale skin and a familiar smile stopped her short.

"Nux?" she asked and before she was aware of what she was doing her hands were cupped around his cheeks and she was staring into his eyes unable to believe that he was truly there.

"Come, let us get back to Immortan Joe." He said and grabbed her hands from his face and started to pull her towards the approaching War Party. Tempest took a few steps with him before she stopped and pulled away from his grip to face the direction Furiosa had gone in. "Tempest Serene."

"I…I can't go back, Nux I must follow my sister."

The War Boy looked confused for a moment before he lunged at her, tackling her to the ground and pinning her beneath him. "I have to go, please Nux I have to go." She whispered through her tears, her heart splitting down the middle between her need to be with Furiosa and help her sister get to the Green Place and her want to be with Nux who made her feel safe and happy and seen.

Nux pressed his forehead to Tempests, his blue eyes fierce and strong.

"Stay…with me."

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

TBC

Updates may be slower as I have work and study during the week.

Guest x3, Raging Raven, Snowgoose1070, Enjeru12, Pein's Kid, THC Thanks for the reviews guys, it's amazing how many people are giving positive feedback.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ride the Fury**

Chapter 5 – Death Road

The words shook her and it made her remember Furiosa who was long gone into the desert. Tempest shifted and tried to pull back to better look at Nux but the War Boy held her firm, his hands locked on her and his sharp hips pressing into her own.

"I need to go Nux, Furiosa needs me to-"

"-she left you behind." Nux argued, he ran his nose along the curve of her neck and Tempest shivered in delight. Nux was distracting her greatly and she knew the reason for her to go was slowly being eroded away by the War Boy on top of her. Nux shifted, pressing his body closer to her own, and he curled one arm behind her neck to push her chin upwards. He aligned his head next to hers, his heated skin feeling like sunburn against her own.

"Immortan Joe comes, we must join him so that we will be welcomed to Valhalla like no other War Boys before us." Nux said with fervour, he directed her gaze to the fast approaching convoy and Tempest felt fear replace the drowsy contentment she had been feeling moments before.

"I can't go back, Immortan Joe will have me executed." She twisted her head towards Nux, "Furiosa and I took the wives of Immortan Joe." Tempest was not surprised when Nux leapt away from her as though she had the bleeding sickness.

"Why would you steal from our Great Leader?" he asked, eyebrows drawn down into a deep frown, "His wives are most precious to him." Nux paced in front of Tempest, looking first at the closer War Party and to the distance where the War Rig sat stalled. He faced Tempet who still sat in the sand looking up at him. "He will forgive you." Nux said and then he hauled Tempest to her feet and slung her struggling body over his shoulder. His arms were iron bands holding her in place.

"Nux, please…it will be a bad death, he will be angry." Nux however ignored Tempests words, he would not have her run from him again. He blamed Furiosa for her running in the first place. When Sulphur had first told him what was happening and why a mass War Party was being called he hadn't really thought much of it. When Tempest had not shown up at the Workshop and the Servitude sent by Organic Mechanic had returned saying her Sleep Room was empty, Nux had felt his stomach drop and a bad, dark feeling entered his chest telling him that the War Party was going to find Tempest. He was angry that his feeling had been right, but even more upset that Tempest still wanted to follow her sister and get herself killed by someone so focused on her own goals that she couldn't see her sister was not with her. He shifted to the side to see the War Rig start to get smaller on the horizon.

"Please," Tempest whispered, her tears falling onto his bare shoulder and Nux spun around and flipped her back onto her feet. He pointed along her line of sight.

"She does not need you, she left you behind." He said cruelly, he wanted her to let go of her sister, he wanted her to only need him. Nux pulled Tempest closer to his chest and tucked her shaved head under his chin.

"Then I am dead." Tempest said and slumped back into Nux chest, unable to know what she was to do now that Furiosa was gone. She felt hollow and conflicted, too many things had happened already that day. She knew that Nux was trying to make her feel better, to help her share his trust and belief in Immortan Joe. He didn't know him like Tempest did, Organic Mechanic had told her stories about what their 'Great Leader' had done to those who had disobeyed him and she had had nightmares for days afterwards. Nux picked her back up and carried her towards the War Party.

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

Immortan Joe did not kill Tempest when she and Nux were brought before him by Rictus Erectus his first born son. He did however tie her up and hit her hard and repeatedly on the head, yelling into her face, "Where has she taken them? What was your plan? If any of my wives are hurt you will pay for it with your head!" Tempest now had a wonderful bruise forming on her cheek and blood running down her face. Nux was silent beside her in Immortan Joes War Vehicle his hands clenched into white knuckled fists. He would not look at her. Immortan Joe drove, with Rictus sitting next to him and three War Boys riding on the back hooting and screaming in excitement as the War Party ate up the dirt and got closer to the runaway War Rig.

Tempests heart pounded in her chest and she swallowed dryly, Immortan Joe would use her as a hostage against Furiosa but Tempest knew that her sister would stop at nothing to reach the Green Place. She closed her grey eyes to organise her thoughts. She understood that her sister had never seen the Citadel as her home, it was a prison that had stolen her away and killed her mother. She loved her sister and wanted her to be happy, but she also knew her sister saw her as a burden. If Furiosa had not had to look after her, Tempest was sure that Furiosa would have run back to the Green Place years ago. They caught up to the War Rig quickly and Immortan Joe made sure that Furiosa got a good look at Tempest before he dropped back from the Rig to avoid being knocked into. The Blood Bag was driving the rig so it left Furiosa free to shoot at Immortan Joes war vehicle.

"I want Imperator Furiosa dead, and not one hair on the heads of my wives is to be harmed." Immortan Joe said, he turned his furious rheumy eyes on Nux and pointed to him. "Show your worth and die victorious for Immortan Joe, Valhalla awaits you." He picked up a can of Chrome and sprayed the silver paint onto Nux's lips and moved the War Vehicle as close to the Rig as possible.

Nux stood and hooked a spare knife and gun into the holsters clipped to his heavy bullet belt. He took one last look at Tempest sitting bound up and bleeding before launching himself from Immortan Joe's war vehicle and landing on the War Rig. He knocked aside the chain that was launched behind him to help hook the War Rig and slow it down.

Tempest watched as Nux moved quickly across the top of the war rig, other war vehicles caught up and started to throw fire sticks and shoot bullets at the war rig. Two more War Boys rushed onto the rig trying to get close enough to kill Furiosa and receive Immortan Joes praise. Immortan Joe manoeuvred his War Vehicle to the driver's side of the Rig, she could see the Blood Bag driving and shooting over his across his arm, with Furiosa in the passenger seat. Immortan Joe's wives were in the back of the Cab, their pales clothes and pale limbs brightly shinning against the darkness of the Cab and War Rig. Tempest blinked the blood from her eyes to try and watch the fight, hoping that Furiosa would get away, that Nux would be safe and that the wives of Immortan Joe would also live.

"Bring her up front for that traitor to see." Immortan Joe ordered Rictus. The large man grabbed Tempests arm in a crushing grip and pulled her closer to him. She struggled to get out of his hold, her head was pounding the heat of the sun was sapping her of her energy. Remembering her practices in the pits with the other War Boys and Galtek, Tempest swung her head around and latched her teeth onto Rictus's hand and bit down hard, the metallic taste of blood filling her mouth. Rictus cursed and hit out at Tempest with a meaty hand knocking her for six. She was almost limp in Rictus's arms, fresh blood coating her mouth and the gash in her forehead had re-opened. He lifted her to the window and pushed half of her body out so that there was no way Furiosa would not know that Immortan Joe had her sister.

Tempest felt bullets brush by her, the air disrupting in their path, the wind rushed over her open wounds and the sounds of explosions and yelling was so loud that it almost sounded like one big continuous thunder clap. She saw Furiosa finally register that the person leaning out of Immortan Joe's War Vehicle was Tempest and was able to knock the Blood Bags aim off enough so that the bullet aimed for her heart hit her arm instead. The pain burned and ripped into her and she cried out from both the bullet and Rictus flinging her back inside the War Vehicle with such force that she got whiplash.

She was aware of Splendid out of the Cab, holding on to the side of the War Rig, her body in the way of more shooting and Immortan Joe backed off from the assalt. The two War Boys that had followed Nux onto the Rig were killed in quick succession, one by Slpendid driving a knife deep into the chest of the one trying to shoot at the Blood Bag driving and then other by Furiosa. Tempests head was ringing and she couldn't concentrate properly but all attention was on Splendid, the Blonde was precariously balanced on the side of the Rig and it looked as if the door Splendid was holding onto ripped and pulled away from the Cab of the Rig, causing the pregnant blonde to lose her footing. Immortan Joe was yelling, almost screaming in rage as the Blonde lost her grip but in the final moments that would have caused the blonde to fall and perhaps perish along with her babe a strong pale arm shot out from behind the cab. Splendid was swung up and secured by a War Boy.

Nux had saved Immortan Joes wife and Tempest felt such relief. Nux then helped Splendid back into the cab and turned to face Immortan Joes War Vehicle. His bright blue eyes taking in Tempests new wounds and the way that Immortan Joe was holding back from ramming at the Rig. Nux almost jumped as out of nowhere the Dag leaned past Splendid and threw something toward Immortan Joe's vehicle. The ground exploded under the War Vehicle and caused it to flip and smash into the rock wall.

Nux almost leapt from the War Rig to go to Tempest when he was grabbed by his arm by Splendid and then other hands came out of the War Rig and pulled him inside. Knowing that if Tempest had survived that crash he could not harm Immortan Joes wives with her life tied to their safety, Nux couldn't fight against them. They tied him up under Furiosa's orders and pushed him into the hole in the cab floor with a gun trained on him.

"Let me go, I must go back to Tempest." Nux said, his blue eyes like hard ice as he stared at Tempests sister. "What did you throw out of the window? An explosive? Was your intention to kill Tempest?"

The Dag glared down at the War Boy, her long pale blonde hair glinting in the light, "I threw a piece of cloth with words written." She said, tears glinting in her eyes. "They are words of hate and strength for Immortan Joe to know that we won't go back, History Woman helped me to learn." She took a shuddering breath and pointed out of the window, "that was not me, it was the Bike Gang whose lands we are in." The Dag explained, "We all love Tempest." She said and then sat back against her seat and looked out of the window, shrugging off the comforting arms of Toast.

"Furiosa, we should turn back and make sure that Tempest is alive." Splendid said carefully, she and Capable were watching the tensed muscles of the War Boy and his shifting hard eyes. Furiosa was looking in the side and rear view mirriors at the overturned War Vehicle, she could see Rictus and Immortan Joe pull themselves out however there was still no sign of her sister.

"Did you see her?" Furiosa asked the man beside her, even though she did not trust him he had still helped them to escape and his eyes were sharp.

"She wasn't secured, I doubt she survived." He said calmly, his eyes never leaving the horizon in front of him. Furiosa ingored the roaring anger that was coming from Nux the War Boy when he heard the Blood Bags words, she did however feel her heart splutter and die at the thought of her sister gone.

"We keep going." Furiosa said, she wasn't aware of the tears streaming down her face or the way her good hand shook as she reloaded the shot gun. She had to focus on getting to the Green Place, then she could stop and grieve. Until then, she had a job to do.

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

Nux sat angry and that dark feeling continued to swirl and gather in his chest. He had always followed Immortan Joe, believing that their Great Leader was a man who could bless the War Boys and grant them entrance into Valhalla to receive a full-life. Seeing the man he had followed his whole life a man that he had worshiped, hit and curse and threaten Tempest Serene had broken something inside of him. When Immortan Joe had given him an oath and command and sprayed the precious Chrome on him in blessing he had surprisingly resented the action. He did not want to kill Furiosa, he did not want to go to Valhalla now, and he wanted to go back. He wanted to hold Tempest and make sure that she was alive. He needed her to be alive.

His feelings for her had grown over the weeks of meeting her and watching her. He liked Tempests kindness, her desire to learn and also her strength of character. She cared for the War Boys and their half-life, she worked well with Organic Mechanic who scared most others away. She loved her sister and she made him feel things that he had never experienced before. They were good, pleasant feelings that were warm and gave him the desire to be closer to her. If she was gone from him, if she had had a bad death and could not get to Valhalla then Nux was sure that the warm feelings he felt for Tempest would morph and join the angry dark feeling slowly filling him.

"How do you know Tempest?" the question came from Capable, her kind face staring down at him in fascination. The wives of Immortan Joe knew what the War Boys were, but they had never seen one or met one before. Their lives had revolved around Immortan Joe, History Woman and the odd Servitude who brought them meals or cleaned their Abode. The boy before her was not the unfeeling, suicidal, crazed cannon fodder that Immortan Joe had said they were.

Nux stared at the red haired wife of Immortan Joe, then at the other wives peering curiously at him. He shrugged one shoulder and looked angrily away.

"She checks us for the sickness, fixes the bad blood with new. She does it for all War Boys." Nux said reluctantly, he was trying to discreetly untie his hands from behind his back.

"She used to come and give us massages." Splendid said with a soft smile, "she would also check the children were growing well within us." She gestured to her own swollen belly and to the silent Dag.

"Sometimes she would bring us new things that Furiosa had found on a raid." Capable said, "Do you love Tempest?"

Nux shook his head at the word, he wasn't sure what she meant by that word. Love was a word not used in reference to War Boys and it was not an emotion he had ever felt before so he wasn't sure he could say yes or no to that question. "She has promised to meet me in Valhalla." He said instead, hoping that he women would look away from him so he could twitch his shoulders to work at a stubborn knot.

"No she will not." The shouted words had come from Furiosa who levelled her gun at Nux's head, "you filled her head with your crazed words and beliefs and it was your fault she is not with us now." Furiosa was breathing heavily her green eyes were hard and flat.

Nux jerked his head back and snarled back at Furiosa, "No, it is yours."

"I'll kill you." Furiosa vowed and clicked the safety off of her handgun.

"Be quiet." The words were hissed through clenched teeth and Furiosa spun to the man beside her his hands her gripping the wheel tightly and he struggled to correct the wheel when the Rig swerved along the ground.

"What is it?" Furiosa asked, her fight with Nux pushed back until she could deal with him.

"Mud." Was Max's bland reply.

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

He'd gotten free and had almost succeeded in turning the Rig around before he was knocked out by his own Blood Bag, face down in the mud while bullets pinged and burned into the ground. Nux woke up bound and gagged in the hole within the War Rigs cab covered in mud and the soft light of sun up filtering through the open windows of the cab.

He tried to get his bearings when the quiet little wife with dark eyes and long brown hair gasped and pointed out of the window. "What is this place?" she asked, her voice trembled and Nux shifted again and levered himself up onto his kneed to get a look. They were driving through a strange boggy marsh, straggly barren tree things spouted from the ground, bent and crippled. Poisoned gas swirled around the ground and collected water, stilted bird men hunted through the long spiked grass for lizards or birds to eat. The air was stagnant and still and the entire landscape gave off such a bad feeling that everyone remained quiet as they travelled through the place.

It took them most of the day to get away from the sickly muddy marsh lands and Nux was happy when the air changed and became clearer. He had been trying to remember what had happened the night before and thought that now would be a good time to ask.

"Who was shooting at us last night?" Nux wasn't surprised when the red haired wife of Immortan Joe answered him. He had learnt that although Splendid was the unnamed leader of the wives, Capable was the kindest. She felt like what he thought a mother might feel like, too kind and trusting and in need of protection. He also felt a lot older than the wives of Immortan Joe, for all of their strength in denying the Great Man and running away from him, none of them had survived away from his Protection. Even now they were relying in Furiosa to keep them safe, to provide food and shelter and a place to go. His Tempest was different.

"People Eater came after us, Joe and Rictus must had been hurt otherwise I don't see how he would not have been there with him. The man killed them in the night."

Nux nodded, he was still hopeful of getting out of his bonds and making his way back to the War Party, Immortan Joe would not let hid bargaining chip die since Tempest was someone he could trade his wives for. They were all surprised when the Blood Bag slowed the rig down, sand surrounded them and in front of the rig was a tall metal structure, and a naked woman was on top crying out for help. At the top of the tower a mirror flashed and shone in the sunlight.

"It's a trap," the man said and stopped the Rig and crossed his arms over it to lean his head on. He continued to observe the tower and wait for Furiosa to give directions.

"I know this." She said and then got out of the Rig.

Nux watched her go for a moment, then looked at the rest of the people inside the Cab, all of their eyes were on Furiosa who unclipped her mechanical arm and started to identify herself to the woman on top of the tower. With everyone's attention on Furiosa it meant he was now able to untie his hands and feet as quickly as he could. The longer he was away from Tempest the worse he feared for her. Nux was surprised when Immortan Joes wives got out of the cab as well as the Man. Bikes were driven down the sand dunes Nux quickly untied his feet while Furiosa was hugged by old women. Now free he slowly crept along the floor of the Cab and slid into the driver's seat of the Rig. He had almost reached to start the ignition sequence when the words of one of the old women floated towards him.

"Then you passed the Green Place."

He looked up in surprise and confusion, he hadn't seen anything resembling the paradise he had heard the women on the War Rig talk about almost constantly. He got out of the cab to better hear the conversation and rounded the front of the Rig.

"The ground became poisoned and things started to die, the crow people moved in and we moved out. We couldn't live there anymore."

"Where are the others?" Furiosa asked, "Where do you all live?"

The tall, strong dark haired warrior woman answered, "We are all that is left. And we live here in he desert."

Furiosa shook her head in denial, she turned stunned eyes onto the wives of Immortan Joe, Nux and then the Man as if they would be able to tell her anything else.

"That can't be true." Furiosa stumbled away from the group and walked a small distance before shouting out her anguish and frustration into the blue sky and unforgiving sun. Nux watched her with a strange emotion almost choking him. Furiosa had left Tempest for a dream that did not exist. He stood in anger and watched her, trying to still the blood rage that wanted to creep up into his mind.

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

The others had decided to try and make it across the salt plains to see if there was somewhere else liveable. They also wanted to escape Immortan Joes grasp. Furiosa had said she would lead them and Nux could not stay silent anymore.

"So you will leave Tempest Serene to Immortan Joe? You took these women away from him, but not her?" Nux was aware of everyone else falling silent to watch them. "why?"

"We cannot face Immortan Joe and his War Party and live, there aren't enough of us. We will all die trying to get her back, and that is even if she survived the crash."

Nux roared in anger and thumped his chest hard with a fist to keep from reaching out to strangle Imperator Furiosa, "DON'T!"

Furiosa however stalked closer, every muscles tensed and ready for a fight. "She might already be dead and we can't know for sure that she is alive. We have to keep going so that we can live."

"She is alive and you left her behind, you left her to die and if you go now you will have killed her."

"She left me first." Furiosa yelled, angry and hurt tears falling from her green eyes. Nux laughed harshly and pointed an accusing finger at Furiosa.

"You abandoned her. I knocked her to the ground and held her there. She wanted to follow you and she watched you go. Tempest Serene has always followed you, you are the one that pulls away."

Furiosa felt as if she couldn't get enough air into her lungs and the War Boy in front of her was blurry from her tears. "I didn't abandon her." She denied, her heart had been hurting since she had run to the rig after the Blood Bag had stolen it and she had realised her sister had not followed. She didn't want to believe that she had left her sister to be taken to Immortan Joe.

"Did you know that Immortan Joe questioned her, hit her and threatened Tempest that she would die a bad death, she still did not tell him where you were going." Nux said, he was standing so rigidly that Furiosa thought he would snap in two. "You left her with him and you stopped me from going back to her." Nux turned away from Furiosa and pointed at the Rig. "You can leave for the Salt Plains if you want, but I will take the Rig back and I will not leave Tempest alone." He walked a few steps and then turned back to face the once great warrior Imperator Furiosa with a frown of disappointment. "Who are these women that you would go with them, are they more important to you than Tempest? Why are the Salt Plains the only place you can go?"

"I-"

"-you promised them the Green Place? You promised them freedom? Protection? To always stay with them? Can they not look after themselves now?" Nux interrupted. He waited for Furiosa to speak and when she continued to watch him in silence he turned away. He knew how to drive the War Rig now and he would go back for Tempest as soon as he could. He would not enter Valhalla without her.

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

TBC

Knocked for six – cricket term that mutated into aussie slang –means to be hit hard enough to make you dizzy/see stars.

Thanks Lunokii, Live Again II, BlueFox0088, OffTheWall, Guest, ganzanz, Lyanna Star, Pein's Kid, THC, FlyingHampsterofDoom, alicXavengence and Raging Raven for the reviews and continued support.


	7. Chapter 6

**Ride the Fury**

Chapter 6 – Road of Destiny

The first thing she noticed as she opened her eyes was that she was lying on her back, hot rocks heated by the sun warmed her back. The next was that Organic Mechanic was talking to her but her ears didn't seem to be working. She was feeling curiously numb, Tempest was aware that she had been in a crash and that prior to that she had been knocked around and shot through the arm.

"-est Serene, are you focused?"

Snapping her dazed grey eyes back to Organic Mechanic she coughed to clear her throat.

"Yes."

"Good, you hit your head badly, I've stitched you up and wrapped the cut but don't shake your head around or your brains will fall out."

Tempest wasn't sure if he was joking or not about her brains falling out. He clicked his fingers in front of her eyes again to get her attention. "I've cleaned the bullet wound, you had a few glass shards in your arms and back. You also lost blood, you're lucky that I carry Blood Bag blood with me into war or you'd be maggot food."

"Ok." She said and closed her eyes against the glare from the sun, she could feel tugging on her skin but no feeling. "Have you numbed me?"

"Yes, otherwise you would be screaming like Rictus was, the big baby wouldn't shut up about his broken ribs. " Organic Mechanic continued to stitch her bag together, muttering under his breath all the while. Tempest must have closed her eyes at one point and fallen asleep because she was shaken awake gently by Organic Mechanic, and she could see that the sun had moved across the sky.

"Drink up." Organic Mechanic said, he held a metal cup to her lips and helped her drink before pulling Tempest up to sit against the large front wheel of Immortan Joes War Vehicle. Black Caps were crawling all over it trying to hammer and weld things into place. Off to the side Immortan Joe, Rictus with his ribs bandaged and Bullet Farmer were consulting over a map and arguing heavily. She was surprised to see that People Eater was not there.

"What happened?" Tempest asked as she took the refilled cup from Organic Mechanic and took a sip. Her eyes traced over the blood splattered bandages that covered her arms.

"Car flipped, got a bit of damage. Bullet Farmer and People Eater argued on who would chase after Imperator Furiosa and People Eater won. We're waiting for the Black Caps to finish the repairs and for People Eater to report on his hunt." The older man sat back on his heels and sucked on his teeth, his brown eyes were calculating as he looked at her. "Not that I think he will come back alive." With a quick check of their surroundings Organic Mechanic moved closer so that they would not be over heard.

"Where is Furiosa going? You need to give me as much information as you can Tempest, they're going to torture you for information when they realise that People Eater is likely killed by your sister."

Tempest eyed him carefully and shrugged a shoulder, "how do you know that People Eater won't come back alive?"

Organic Mechanic laughed and shook his head, sweeping an arm out to encompass the entire War Party, "she's killed half of the War Boys and knocked Immortan Joe upside down. "It's a good guess that she'll escape from People Eater."

Tempest looked away from Organic Mechanic and blinked her eyes rapidly, "I don't know anything." She said. The man that had trained her in fixing sighed in disappointment and ran a rough, heavy hand over the stubble of her head.

"Then I'm sorry for what happens next." He said. With another sigh, Organic Mechanic stood up and brushed his hands over the knees of his pants. He took one last look at her before moving off to talk with Immortan Joe.

Tempest watched them for a moment before turning her attention to the Black Caps working on the War Vehicle she was leaning against, she could see a few that she remembered, they gave her quick darting glances but tried their best to ignore her. They worked well together, their pale bodies glinting in the dying sunlight and their hands quick and strong.

"Tempest Serene, here." She looked up startled out of her wandering thoughts and looked up. Valdarx was crouched before her, in his hands was a strip of dried meat. She took the meat from him with thanks and was surprised even more when the War Boy shifted to sit next to her against the wheel. She ate the dried meat strip in silence, wondering if Valdarx was going to speak.

"Balder said that you disobeyed Immortan Joe." He whispered. Tempest turned to better look at the War Boy, he looked younger than Nux but she knew that wasn't true. Each new year of War Boys trained together with the same month born babes who survived their first one thousand days.

"Yes."

"Why?" the boy had dark brown eyes that were large in his face and made him look less fierce.

Tempest sighed and sifted uncomfortably on the ground, the numbing that Organic Mechanic had given her was wearing off and she was starting to feel the numerous cuts and bruises that she had gotten in the last fight.

"My Sister wanted to leave, Immortan Joes wives wanted to leave and I love my sister so I followed her."

Valdarx stared at her for a moment before nodding his head as if he was reassured by her answer.

"So you didn't want to leave us." He said, he smiled at her and placed a gentle hand on her arm. Tempest smiled back and placed a hand over his.

"No, but I also could not stay. I hope that my sister and Immortan Joes wives and Nux are safe." She said quietly to Valdarx and the War Boy grinned brightly at her.

"Nux is fierce and strong." She caught his sideways look and rolled her eyes at him, pushing his hand off her arm playfully.

"Yes he is." She agreed. They sat in silence for a while longer before Valdarx got up and looked down at her.

"Do not give in to the bad death." He said seriously and Tempest became aware that the War Boys around them had stopped working to listen to what Valdarx was saying. "Balder overheard what they will do if People Eater does not come back. You must keep the cables between body and spirit in your hands and not let go." The other War boys murmured the final words 'not let go,' before they went back to work, Valdarx fitting in amongst them and disappearing from sight.

They waited the night out, Tempest was left to sit against the wheel of Immortan Joes War Vehicle, too injured to move. The pain from each of her wounds throbbed and her head ached, Organic Mechanic gave her more water and travel bread but no one was allowed to speak to her. The night was cold and Tempest fluctuated between being too cold and too hot. When People Eater did not return, scouts were set out to follow their trail and find out what had happened. It was around midday when the scouting party roared back into the War Party, People Eaters golden nose covering in their hands. Organic Mechanic had been correct, Furiosa had escaped and killed the Gas Town Leader.

Tempest watched with narrowed eyes as Immortan Joe crushed the golden nose covering in his fist and throw it to the ground. He and the Bullet Farmer were yelling and gesturing to her and then they were moving, their strides eating up the rocks and dirt between her and them. She tensed, trying to ready herself for what was to come.

"Organic Mechanic get over here!" Immortan Joe bellowed. Rictus shuffled over an arm wrapped around his chest to stop his ribs from hurting. He reached down and grabbed Tempests arm in a strong hand and hauled her to her feet. Swinging around and he marched her to the front of Immortan Joes War Vehicle and threw her onto the bonnet of the car. "Strap her down." Immortan Joe ordered and Rictus grinned down at her as he did so, he tied the leather and wire tight around her wrists and ankles, leaving her spread eagled across the front of the War Vehicle.

Immortan Joe pulled a reluctant Organic Mechanic forward, the man was holding a rolled up leather apron where he kept all of his fixing tools and he laid it out next to Tempest. The sharp metal knives and hooks glinted in the sunlight and Tempest turned her face away from it to look directly up into the sun. She vowed she would look nowhere else.

Silence…there was no other sound as Organic Mechanic prepared himself for the job he would need to do. Immortan Joe stood angry and vengeful with Rictus his son just behind him and the Bullet Farmer to his right. Behind them and on top of other War Vehicles stood War Boys, their eyes shadowed by their war paint and their hands clutching weapons. No one spoke.

"You will tell me where Imperator Furiosa has taken my wives, you will tell me how many warriors she has with her and what weapons she has in her arsenal. Every time you refuse or lie you will be hurt." Immortan Joe looked to Organic Mechanic and motioned for him to begin.

They started with her fingernails, sharp wooden spikes were driven beneath her nails and they asked her the same three questions each time they did.

"Where is Furiosa going?"

"How many warriors does Furiosa have?"

"What kinds of weapons?"

Each time Tempest grit her teeth, trying hard to keep her cries of pain inside and she refused to speak a word. She couldn't stop her tears from falling but she could stop herself from looking. The Sun was bright and filled her vision, she would look there forever if it would give her sister, Nux and Immortan Joes wives more time to escape and be free.

When Organic Mechanic stabbed a sharp knife straight through her hand pinning it to the metal of the bonnet Tempest screamed.

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

The camp was divided, Furiosa had listened to the older members of her Clan and their desire to travel the Salt Plains, Immortan Joes wives were split down the middle, half wanting to follow her old clan and the other half wanting to go back to rescue Tempest. Max was set to leave them all the next morning and Nux was still fixing up the War Rig with angry jerks of his hands and a darkly scowling face.

Furiosa knew what she wanted but she was also torn between her love of her sister and her duty to protect the larger number of survivors.

"It is suicidal to go back. You would sacrifice more lives just on the chance that Tempest Serene lives?" Cheedo asked, she was pacing back and forth in agitation and her long brown hair was blowing in the wind behind her. "I won't risk my life for that. I am going with the Elders to the Salt Plains." She said.

"You won't risk your like for Tempest but you asked her to do the same for you?" Splendid turned angrily to the youngest wife, "I will go back with the War Boy Nux to save her from Immortan Joe. You know what he is capable of and you would condemn someone to that fate when she helped you?" She stood, her swollen belly large in the firelight. "I have made my choice, you must make your own." Splendid then left the circle and joined Nux at the War Rig.

Capable stood as well, she did not say anything but her look of disappointment said enough. She joined Splendid and Nux, moving weaponry around the Rig to prepare for a fight.

Furiosa looked at the others around the circle, waiting for their final decision. Valkyrie dusted her pants off and hefted her weapon, "I remember little Serene when she was a babe, I wish to meet her again." She joined the war rig party.

The Dag shook her head and scoffed, "death is all that waits for you back there. I know what Immortan Joe does and if your sister is still alive then maybe she would wish she was not." The tall slender blonde said, her hands were shaking and her eyes reflected the firelight, "what could I do? I cannot fight, I cannot shoot, I cannot drive. I would be a useless body for you to protect and I would distract you." She said with a shrug.

The tall slender girl looked at the remaining faces around the fire and crossed her arms defensively across her chest, "I will stay, but wait for your return." She compromised. She then stood and left to see if there was anything she could do to help the group that would be leaving. Cheedo laughed and shook her head.

"You know my decision." She then wrapped herself in a blanket and turned her back to the others to get some sleep.

The only ones remaining at the fire were Toast, Furiosa, Old Shot, Firebird and the Seed Keeper.

Seed Keeper looked at the others and smiled kindly, "we are a clan," she said. "One of our clan is in need of rescuing, what else is there to discuss?"

She stood, held out her hands to the other older members of the clan and waited for them to stand. They did and the three of them hurried over to the War Rig.

Furiosa watched them for a moment before turning to Toast. The dark skinned girl ran a hand through her short hair and laughed.

"I like Tempest and I think that if we are to survive in this desolate place then we should always go together. Let's go and help them Furiosa, she is your sister and you should have been the first one over at the Rig, ready to go back."

The words stung and Furiosa slumped back as Toast left her alone with Cheedo who was pretending to sleep. She thought back to her fight with Nux the day before and bowed her head to hide her frustrated tears.

Since she had been taken from the Green Place with her mother and sister at a young age, all she had wanted was to escape and return. The Green Place had been filled with laughter and music, food and water. They had markets filled with people's wares and grand festivals to celebrate life. The Citadel in comparison had been terror and a fight for her life. With her arm cut off and their mother executed before their eyes Furiosa had hoped and dreamed for her old life.

Watching Tempest grow close to War Boys and the Organic Mechanic had caused Furiosa's heart to ache. War Boys died all the time, Furiosa had given herself rules to never get close to anyone so as to protect her heart.

Furiosa could now see that her single mindedness in reaching the Green Place had caused the rift between herself and Tempest. Standing up from the fire she hooked her metal hand in place and set to work, they would need to plan to be ready to save Tempest from a War Party.

It took the whole night to prepare the War Rig, they gave up one of the bikes to Max and the man left them as soon as the sun was up. Furiosa sat in the War Rig, the engine purring and ready to go, Splendid sat next to her, ready with guns and knives next to her. Toast sat in the Cab with the Dag who had learnt the night before how to load guns. Cheedo sat in the hole a knife in her hand and ready in case she needed to protect herself.

Nux was on the back of the Rig with Old Shot, the two of them had made fire sticks and had collected throwing bombs from the Clans stash of weapons. Seed Keeper had Capable with her in the centre of the Rig and right behind the cab with various long range guns and smoke bombs. Firebird and Valkyrie had a bike each, loaded with fire sticks, knives and guns. They were the scouting party and would weave between the War Party to take out as many of their enemy as they could.

With one last look at the desert and the lightening sky they left, Furiosa vowed she would save Tempest and kill Immortan Joe.

xxxXXROADRAGEXXxxx

The water was cold and it jerked Tempest back into awareness, Organic Mechanic was above her pressing his hands against her chest and screaming in her face. Her vision was grey and her body was one huge aching pain. Her head pounded and she was wet and cold. Organic Mechanic pulled away from her, sweat was dripping down his face and he looked a little panicked. Tempest found she couldn't get proper breath into her lungs and she struggled weakly against her bonds.

"Tempest, are you aware?" her eyes focused on the clicking fingers in front of her face and she blinked rapidly as her vision started to blacken again. She was slapped in the face to bring her back from the grey and she gasped in pain but found that her lungs and airway was cleared and she could get enough air back into her.

"What happened?" Immortan Joe asked, he was pacing angrily, Rictus was chewing his lip and scratching his head and the Bullet Farmer was picking at his teeth.

"She almost died." Organic Mechanic said with a frown, he checked her pulse and her breathing before leaning back to look at Immortan Joe, "what do you want me to do?"

"Keep going, we need that information." Was the order.

"She might die if I keep going."

"Do it."

Tempest opened her eyes wide and searched for the sun that she had lost when she had closed them, she had to search for it as it had moved since she had last see it.

"Where is Furiosa?" the question was asked calmly and Tempest turned her head to look at the War Boy who had asked. He was crouching on the roof of Immortan Joe's War Vehicle and staring down at her, a frown on his face and his hands clenched in tight white fists. Tempest smiled up at him, her teeth stained with blood and her eyes were dark with shadows.

"Free." She sighed, she closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come. When it didn't she blinked her eyes opened to see Organic Mechanic looking up at the War Boy curiously.

"Where is freedom?" the War Boy asked. Tempest frowned, she had a strange feeling that she wasn't supposed to say anything but the War Boy was asking and he reminded her of Nux, strong beautiful Nux with his sky blue eyes and charming smile.

"The Green Place." She answered, blinking away the tears that came to her eyes, "The Green Place is freedom and love and happiness." Tempest felt her heart ache and she cried out in sorrow, "I want to go to the Green Place."

The War Boy crept closer to her and placed a cautious hand on her cheek and wiped the tears away.

"Do you know me?"

Straining her eyes Tempest looked over his war marks and his pale blue eyes and straight nose. He had a metal piercing in his left eyebrow and a scar that ran across his skull. She gave a small smile up at him.

"Hard Head." She said. The War Boy nodded to her and then pointed to another behind him who was now up and crouching on the bonnet next to Hard Head.

"This one?" the War Boy had strange yellow eyes that Tempest had only seen ten times.

"Goshawk." The War Boy named lunched forward and gripped at Tempests bloodied wrist with his warm hand.

"What are you doing?" the roar came from a very angry Immortan Joe, his gun aimed at the War Boys next to Tempest. They stood slowly and carefully, Organic Mechanic could see the change in atmosphere and shifted his body so that he was off to the side and not blocking the War Boys view of Immortan Joe, Rictus or Bullet Farmer. "I am your leader, get down from my War Chariot and away from the traitor."

"We are breed for war." Hard Head said as he jumped down and stood to face Immortan Joe, "We follow the great V8 into battle to receive glory. The gates of Valhalla open to us and we go to receive a full-life."

"Tempest Serene saves us from the bad death." Goshawk continued and he followed Hard Head to the ground.

"She has come back from the bad death." Balder called in a loud voice as he stepped up behind Immortan Joe.

"Tempest Serene has defeated the bad death." Valdarx stated.

Immortan Joe snarled and pointed his gun at Tempest, "no, she hasn't." he pulled the trigger.

The War Boys converged like the well-oiled War machine that they were. Goshawk flung himself in the way of the bullet and it caught him high on the shoulder. Balder threw his great spear at Rictus and the large hulking son of Immortan Joe was impaled through the chest and died in a gurgle of blood. Immortan Joe killed fifteen War Boys before his face mask was ripped from his face and he was riddled with bullets, cut open by knives and stabbed with sharpened pipes. The Bullet Farmer was killed by Organic Mechanic, the man had hefted his meat clever and chopped his way through the man's neck.

Valdarx, an injured Goshawk and Hard Head cut her free and pulled her away from the fighting, keeping her close against Immortan Joes War Vehicle with the three War Boys standing guard. It was loud, bloody and Tempest was hardly aware of what was happening. She was hurt deeply and her body was shaking with the effort of staying awake. She wanted to close her eyes and never wake up.

Organic Mechanic found them and with a bit of fast talking was able to get close to Tempest with his fixing bag. His hands flying over her wounds and trying to stop the bleeding and heal the hurts. She passed out after the first few minutes of him working on her body. Her mind travelling to a Green Place where a bright blue eyed boy held her in warm strong arms and her sister smiled and laughed, calling her name.

"Tempest…Tempest… stay with us….open your eyes…Serene."

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

TBC

Thanks for the reviews Pein's Kid, OffTheWall, Live Again II, BlueFox0088, sepulchral ghost and Lunokii.


	8. Chapter 7

Ride the Fury

Chapter 7 – Red Sand

They had passed through the marsh lands and the crow people and could see through the haze of heat Immortan Joes War Party on the horizon. Furiosa thought it strange that they were still camped out in the desert lands and wondered if Immortan Joe had been injured when his car had flipped.

They were speeding along the hard packed and dried out earth, Firebird and Valkyrie were zigzagging between each other, outpacing the War Rig and holding Fire Sticks in their hands ready to throw them.

A War Vehicle was headed towards them, it was curiously alone. Nux narrowed his eyes against the glare off of metal and almost lost his balance when he saw the white banner of peace tacked across the bonnet. He regained his balance and then leapt away from Old Shot and ran across the top of the rig, over Capable and Seed Keepers heads and onto the cab. He hung upside down to poke his head into the window.

"Stop the Rig, they come to speak with us." Nux said, he pointed his arm out towards the oncoming Vehicle.

Furiosa narrowed her eyes to better look, the white peace flag was easy to make out. It was a way to communicate across distances so that they would not attack each other. Slamming on the breaks she turned to the women inside of the cab.

"Do not move from here until we tell you it is safe." She ordered, "If they start to shoot at us, shoot them back."

She then hopped out of the cab, Nux beside her. Firebird and Valkyrie came to a stop next to them and dismounted. Their weapons held tightly in their hands and they walked away from the Rig and towards the oncoming Vehicle.

The War Vehicle stopped a few meters away and two War Boys got out and hurried over to them. Nux was able to recognise Valdarx and Hard Head.

"You have returned." Valdarx greeted, he was smiling brightly and it confused both Furiosa and Nux.

"What has happened?" Nux asked taking a step forward. Furiosa may be a good leader when at War, but she was not good at holding back her impatience or anger.

"We have rebelled against Immortan Joe who is not as immortal as he claimed to be. We have killed him and his spawn and the Bullet Farmer. Some of the Hot Shots tried to protect their leader, they were put down."

Furiosa and Nux shared a look between them. Something terrible must have happened for War Boys to turn against Immortan Joe, their loyalty and zeal towards their leader was legendary.

"What of Tempest Serene?"

The two War Boys closed their eyes and bowed their heads bringing their hands up into the respectful triangle before changing it to a V. Nux clenched his fists tightly and took an aggressive step forward. Furiosa was trying to be patient, but if the two War Boys before her didn't speak up soon she was going to bring her fist to their faces until they would.

"Speak." Nux ordered, his voice angry.

Valdarx turned away from Nux to look back at the camped out War Party behind them. Hard Head looked from Nux to Furiosa before taking a step back.

"We will show you." Hard Head said, he could read the aggression in their stance and knew that if they told the story now then both he and Valdarx might receive bodily harm. The War Boys had been aware for a while now that Nux was attached to Tempest Serene, his attention to her, the way he spoke of her and how she sought him out had told them that the attachment was strong. They had always held Tempest Serene in high standing among them, she cared for them all, remembered their names and spoke to them like their half-life meant something.

Nux followed Hard Head and Valdarx back to the War Vehicle while Furiosa ran back to the War Rig to follow them. Firebird and Valkyrie had stayed silent the entire time and they escorted the War Rig through the War Parties encampment towards Immortan Joe's War Vehicle. Once they had stopped, everyone got out and hurried after Head Hunter and Valdarx.

The back of Immortan Joes War Vehicle had been transformed into a tent, Organic Mechanic stepped out from the tent and hopped down to look at the group gathered.

"So you finally came back then." He said as he looked over Furiosa and then Nux. "She's inside and stable but I need to get her back to the Citadel, so let's pack this up and go."

"Is this from when the War Vehicle flipped?" Furiosa asked. Organic Mechanic shook his head and turned to the two War Boys that had gone out to meet the War Rig.

"What did you tell them?" he asked. The two War Boys shrugged and moved forward to pull open the tent flaps.

"We waited until we got back to show them." Hard Head said. "Tempest Serene was tortured when People Eater failed to return. She died the bad death and defeated it. Immortan Joe ordered Organic Mechanic to continue to torture Tempest Serene."

Nux pushed past both the War Boys and pulled himself into the altered back of Immortan Joes War Vehicle to see Tempest for himself. She lay still, her breaths shallow and pained. She was wrapped almost head to toe in blood spattered bandages. A rough blanket covered her legs and she was pale and covered in sweat. Goshawk sat beside her and was wiping the sweat from her skin with a cloth dipped in clean water. Nux snarled and grabbed the other War Boys hand in his own to stop him.

"Out." He ordered and when the War Boy tensed his arm Nux forcefully pulled him up and threw him out of the tent. Nux followed after him, his blue eyes hard. Goshawk scrambled across the dusty ground and tried to gain his feet.

"You!" Nux pointed to Capable, "Care for Tempest." He didn't wait for the wife of Immortan Joe to follow his command but he was aware of the five women move cautiously up and into the tent. "No War Boy is to enter alone." Nux said. He then swung around to face Furiosa and pushed her toward the tent. "Get inside and see to Tempest." Nux dodged Furiosa's lazily swung fist and then marched toward Organic Mechanic and glared at the man.

"Continue." Nux said turning to face Hard Head. The War Boy nodded.

"I intervened." Hard Head said, "I asked her questions. While they had tortured her we watched, while he fought for her life we watched." He turned his pale eyes to Nux and blinked back tears. "She has never watched us and not helped us but we did." He looked to the other gathered War Boys for a moment and then back to the waiting Nux. "I asked her where Imperator Furiosa was, and I asked her if she knew me. She remembered my name." he said with a smile.

"Mine too." Goshawk said and then recoiled when Nux snarled at the War Boy.

"Quiet." He ordered.

"I made an oath as she came back from the bad death, I would protect her and I would kill the evil one who had ordered her hurt and pain." Hard Head gestured to the gathered War Boys, "I did not know they would follow."

Nux paced for a moment, his eyes glaring at the ground, "Where is the body of Immortan Joe?"

"This way, follow me." Valdarx said and moved through the camp, the War Boys making a path between them. They walked through the War Camp to the centre where three bodies were laid side by side, a fire pit where the remains of War Boys who had died in the fight burned to ash to release them to travel to Valhalla.

Nux went up to the Body of Immortan Joe and looked down at him. His mask had been ripped from his face, he had multiple stab and bullet wounds and blood covered his large body. Nux pulled his long hunting knife out of his boot and lunged down, stabbing the knife into Immortan Joe's eye and into his brain. He then spat into the dead man's face and kicked dust on his body, disrespecting their once great leader and cutting all ties that he had with him.

"We need to get back, but we also need to secure Gas Town and Bullet Farm." Hard Head said. Gathered around them were the leaders of each war party and also the remaining leaders for the Hot Shots and Men Eaters.

"The below people like Imperator Furiosa and will follow her when we bring back the body of Immortan Joe." Valdarx said.

"The War Boys will follow Tempest Serene." Balder offered.

"What of Bullet Farm and Gas Town?" Nux asked, he knew there would be more discussion needed for the Citadel. He was also aware that Immortan Joe's wives would want a large part of running the big cities and would argue a lot.

"Gas Town has been run by Reaver for the last seventeen thousand days. People Eater used to just watch the city being run and have last say on decisions. He will be happy that People Eater is dead and the city will continue to run." A Men Eater said.

"Will they still trade?" Nux asked the Men Eater.

"Yes, you give us water and fresh food."

"Good, and Bullet Farm?"

A tall strong Hot Shot stepped forward and bowed, "I am Gutshot and I lead the remaining Hot Shots of Bullet Farm, we will continue trade for I have seen strength and loyalty in Tempest Serene and her War Boys."

Nux felt the blood rage threaten to overtake him at the look of reverence in the Hot Shots eyes, Tempest was his and he did not want others to think they had any claim to her. Calming himself Nux clasped hands with the Hot Shot and Gas Town Men Eater.

"Let us go back to share with Imperator Furiosa." Hard Head suggested and Nux led the group back to Immortan Joes war Vehicle.

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

Furiosa held her sisters hand and watched Capable wipe the sweat from her brow.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Splendid asked, she looked worriedly from Tempest to Furiosa.

"I hope that she will be. Organic Mechanic seems to be confidant she will wake." Furiosa said quietly. She was shocked that Tempest had been tortured. She had expected her sister to avoid any sort of pain and give up the little information that she had. Seeing her sister in pain was not something Furiosa had had to see often at the citadel.

"What is to happen now?" Capable asked.

"I'm sure that the War Boys are talking it over now." Toast said, she ruffled her short cropped hair and swung her legs back around to hand them out of the tent.

"Do you want to go back to the Citadel?"

Toast looked at Capable and then the other women in the tent and shrugged, "I think I might like to go and travel to the other cities. Being out and away from the Abode has shown me there is more to the world than what we have experienced so far."

"I agree." Capable said with a smile. Toast turned to Cheedo and held out a hand.

"Come on, let's go and find food for the others." The two women left the tent.

"I'm off to talk with Seed Keeper, I think we can grow her seeds at the Produce plant and maybe grow different food. If we make a plan I want to look after the growing things." The Dag rubbed her slightly swelled belly before following the other two girls out of the tent.

Furiosa watched her sister for another few minutes before letting go of her hand and getting ready to leave. "The quicker we get back to the Citadel the better for Tempest. I'll go and find out what the plan is."

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

In the end Capable went with Gutshot back to Bullet Farm, Furiosa sent Goshawk and Old Shot with her to make sure she arrived safely. The four of them were to set up the farms new hierarchy and then report a month later to share their progress and organise trading timetables.

Toast, Cheedo, Firebird and Balder left with the Men Eaters back to Gas Town with the same determination to meet with Reaver and set up the city. They would return with Reaver in the months' time for their summit meeting.

With Immortan Joe strapped to the front of his own War Vehicle and Rictus on the trailing War Rig, the War Boys with Furiosa, Splendid, the Dag, Seed Keeper and Valkyrie returned to the Citadel. Nux rode in the back curled around Tempest and refusing anyone else from entering the tent.

Nux traced a finger over the scar on her cheek, trailed it over her split lips and then up to the jagged and sewed cut on her forehead. He moaned low in his throat and clutched the still sleeping girl closer to his chest. Knowing he had come close to losing her was tearing at his heart. He did not know when she had become so important to him, but he could not deny the strength of his feelings.

Nux pressed his lips to the top of her shaven head and closed his eyes, listening to her breath and counting each one. He was surprised when her breathing changed and she shifted next to him. Pulling away slightly he held his weight on his forearm and looked down at her face.

Tempests eyes fluttered opened and they were blurry from being closed for so long. There wasn't much light but she could see someone's face above her own. Blinking rapidly to try and clear her eyes she looked again.

"Nux?" she asked, her voice croaked and sounded hoarse.

"Yes." He said and cupped her face in his warm hand.

"I dreamed of you." She said softly and closed her eyes again, a soft smile graced her lips, "we were in the Green Place with Furiosa and it was so peaceful there." She opened her eyes and looked up at him, "am I still dreaming?"

Nux stared down at her and found himself unable to pull away from her. He came closer to her his breath ghosting over her face and he brushed his fingers against the shell of her ear. "yes." He whispered and then kissed her. He was gentle and only pressed his lips against her, mindful of her injuries and of the fact that this was new for the both of them. He pulled back slowly leaning over her and stared into her eyes.

"This is a good dream." She said with a smile. Nux smiled back and continued to caress Tempest as she slowly went back to sleep. Nux shifted himself closer and wrapped his arms around her, keeping his blue eyes trained on her the entire way back to the Citadel. He placed soft kisses on her bruised skin a few more times.

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

Their triumphant return to the Citadel heralded a change never before seen in the Citadel. The Mothers Milk Women released the water pipes to give the people water. The War Boys that attended Fade, Immortan Joe's second son was killed once Immortan Joe's body was revealed. Nux carried Tempest to the Workshop and stayed with her while Organic Mechanic started his work on fixing her. The remaining leaders quickly set up a system and gave each area a director who would report to the council of leaders.

It took them a long time to get things running properly. The citadel was opened up to the below people but guarded by the War Boys. Those who started trouble were cast out and marked. A large market sprung up almost overnight and the people traded and bartered with each other. The water flowed and was collected, new plants grew and the Citadel flourished.

Tempest woke up after three different surgeries and needed a long time to be able to walk around without support. Nux was with her most days but on the days he was raiding she had her own appointed guards that all War Boys wanted the position of.

Max returned every now and then to see the Market and to speak with Furiosa but the man was a nomad and he travelled the Desert Lands to find new lands and report to Furiosa if there were any warring tribes heading their way.

Splendid had a boy that she called Hope and later the Dag had a little girl (slightly ugly) that she called Freedom.

It was months after the summit where peaceful trading timetables were negotiated that Tempest and Organic Mechanic found a miracle. Seed Keepers seeds had contained a beautiful deep red flower that they had been experimenting with. It was a cure to the War Boys sickness and their half-life. They were able to start harvesting the flower, having the Dag germinate more flowers for them. Organic Mechanic and Tempest gave the War Boys a full-life. The War Boys called the flower Valhalla and they loved Tempest Serene even more.

With everything running smoothly and with contact between the three cities still strong Tempest and Furiosa were able to repair their relationship. They had spoken at great length each night to share their stories and to hold each other as they cried out their fears and frustrations and their apologies.

Nux had become a strong leader of the War Boys, with his personal relationship with Tempest Serene putting him in high standing among his people. He had moved into her Sleep Rooms when Furiosa had moved out to be closer to the Sun Spire for the various meetings she needed to be present at. Tempest and Nux had spoken of their feelings for one another and when Tempest had smiled and placed her hands on either side of his face to say 'I love you,' before kissing Nux, he knew that he had found happiness in his life. Nux loved his Tempest dearly and he would enter into Valhalla with her when they were both old and grey, surrounded by many of their children and their children.

Nux looked over at his sleeping Tempest and placed a hand over her swelling belly and smiled smugly. She had become with child shortly after he had been cured. He nuzzled into her neck and placed a quick kiss to her skin before going back to sleep, they would have many days left together and he was going to enjoy every one of them.

xxxXXFURYROADXXxxx

The End

Hope that you all enjoyed the story. I like happy endings


End file.
